Battle Hearts: Diamond & Pearl!
by AKAMichiyo-Nakashima
Summary: Saori is out to conquer sinnoh! And who is this Org. XIII? KH & Pokemon crossover, and my 1st fic ever!RikuxOC Rated T for language. Sadly, is currently on haiatus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story exept for my own made up ones!

A/N: Saori's outfit is similar to Sora's KH2 look but hers is cooler!

BTW the KH characters are coming!

**Battle Hearts: Diamond and Pearl!**

**Chapter 1: The start of a journey!**

Morning was creeping in the sky of the Sinnoh region. The suns light found its way to the windows of the citizens of Twinleaf Town. "Saori! Saori Wake up!"said a voice. "Huh?" "You're awake at last!" Saori opened her eyes sleepily. "Good Morning!" her Cyndaquil squeaked. "Morning Cyndaquil..." She got out of bed reluctantly yawning. She threw on her clothes and started to pack her belongings in a backpack. She had made her decision and no one could stop her. She grabbed her backpack and ran down the stairs. "Saori! Where are you going?" her mother yelled from the kitchen. _"Damn moms are smart, they always know if you're leaving." _

Her hand was reaching for the door. Her mother appeared out of the kitchen "Where are you going? and why are you wearing that?"she asked. "I'm leaving to take on Sinnoh! and besides I like this look." she said quickly. She wore a grey v-neck shirt, a black choker with a little crown charm, Black jeans, and a black jacket with a hood.opening the door. "But you just came back from Hoenn!"her mother looked a little sad as she said this. "Mom, You didn't think I'd stay here forever did you?" Saori asked. " No You should be able to follow your dreams. Just be careful!" Her mother called after her as she sprinted out of Twinleaf Town twoards route 201. Then out of pure exilaration she roared to the sky "WATCH OUT SINNOH CAUSE HERE I COME!!!"

Well, Thats chapter one. Don't worry we're going to see alot of KH characters. If you want to see more about Saori she's on my profile.

Anyways Please Review! I need 3 reveiws at least. Please?


	2. Chapter 2: A mysterious Pokemon

**Chapter 2: A Mysterious pokemon**

**Thanks Oakspirit and soraluver for the reviews! I'll be switching the city names everynow & then so Kurogane City is Orebourgh City. And she takes a train cause I'm to lazy to type up Twinleaf to Kurogane. So Here.**

"Ah, It's good to be back on the road again eh Cyndaquil?" Saori asked her cyndaquil who was perched on her shoulder who said "Yep." Suddenly Saori saw something in the sky, it looked like a huge bird. "What is that?!?" she yelled as she whipped out a jet black (D & P) pokedex trying to look up the pokemon. It responded with this:

"Ho-Oh the Rainbow pokemon, Its feathers are in seven colors. It is said that anyone who sees it is promised eternal happines."

The pokedex chirped. "No way?!?!?! HO-OH?!?!?!" she looked again and Ho-oh was gone. "maybe my eyes were just fooling me. Yeah thats it..." She said frustrated. Cyndaquil piped up "Its going to rain." Saori looked up at the sky and saw the dark clouds forming. "Shit. We'd best hurry to the train station or else thats it!" No sooner had she said that it started to drizzle. Cyndaquil being a fire pokemon scrambled into Saori's backback as she ran into Massago town.

She showed her ticket to security and barely made it to the train. She collapsed onto a seat and put in an Ipod ear bud in her ear and listened to some music while cyndaquil drank some Tamato(the berries in the games!) berry juice. "That couldn't have been Ho-Oh maybe I was imagining it." She was dragged into realization that Cyndaquil was crying. Why? Well it spilled juice on itself(Cyndaquil is a baby, literally she just got it)Saori cleaned up cyndaquil just as the loudspeaker announced" Now arriving in Kurogane city." Saori picked up the mess and cyndaquil and got off the train stepping into Kurogane city, Home of the first pokemon leauge Gym. "wow this place is big. How will I find the gym?" She sighed but began to walk into the city.

She walked through Kurogane City randomly trying to find the gym Suddenly...

"Hey! Are you a Pokemon Trainer?" Saori whirled around in suprise to see a kid about 10 behind her, He looked like he meant buisness so she simply answered" Yes I'm a trainer and lemme guess You want to battle me?" The boy shot back " Yeah! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle! One on One No switching and." "Ok I get it, may we start now?" "Go! Shinx!" he yelled as he threw a pokeball and out came a little Shinx. "Well This will be fun then... Go! Yuffie!" She threw a pokeball and out came a big white dog-like pokemon with a knife-like blade on the side of it's head and two beautiful but intimidating red eyes. "Yikes! Its an Absol!!!" the boy shrieked. " Yep. Now I'll let you go first" "Okay! Shinx use Spark!" The Shinx was running twoards Yuffie but the Absol just stood there.The shinx was almost at the target when..." Yuffie! use Shadow pulse!" Saori yelled in the nick of time. The Absol gathered energy and shot a powerful beam made from the shadows." Shinx is unable to battle! Yuffie & Saori win!" (By now a crowd has gathered) The boy, after returning Shinx to its Pokeball was have a littlte tantrum"NO FAIR!!!" "Shut up Kenji."Said a voice from the crowd. "What!? But I'm the strongest trainer here in the city!" Kenji(AKA the little boy)shouted to someone emerging from the crowd. "Just cause you go to the training school in jubilife doesnt mean you're the strongest." The voice said cooly. "Shut Up!" Kenji yelled at a teenager standing by Saori. Saori turned around and came face to face with (in her opinion) probably one of the most handsome men ever!(WHEEEE!!)

He was pretty tall with long, silver/white hair, pale skin, and beautiful aquamarine eyes slightly covered by his hair. "Sorry if I scared you. Need some help getting up?" he asked in that sexy voice of his.(You should know who by now!!!) "Th-Thanks" Saori stuttered as he helped her up(she fell when he was talking behind her.)"Are you ok?" the teen asked."Yeah I'm ok." She said blushng."Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my names Riku" He said calmy. "Um, My names Saori. Nice to meet you Riku."

"So, Saori you must be looking for the gym right?" "Yeah." Riku seemed to be thinking for a bit then spoke up" You want me to take you to the gym?" Saori's face turned crimzon and said embarrassed. "Um Sure Thanks Riku."

"You're welcome."He said calmly.

Eventually...

" Well here we are, the Kurogane City Gym."Riku said in that smexy voice of his. "You sure you can beat Hyouta in one go? Not many trainers can do that."Riku said sounding concerned(?). "It's ok Riku, Hes my brother I think I can beat him."Saori said calmly. "Woah! Hold up! Hyouta's your BROTHER?!?!?" Riku yelled shocked. "Yep" "Saori?" said someone behind Saori.

She turned around and squaled like a little kid and ran towards the guy. "Hyouta! I haven't seen you in years!" Saori said happily.

"I almost didn't reconize you. you grew up alot since I saw you last." Hyouta said happily hugging Saori.

After all the catching up, Saori spoke up " Hyouta! I'm here to challenge you to a gym battle!" "I thought so. Alright I accept your challenge!" Hyouta sounded like he wasn't going to go easy on her just because she was his little sister.

**Chapt.2 is done! Yay! Riku has appeared and more will come! And Yes!!! The sibling rivalry!**

**My hand hurts. Ok! Please Read and Review! Sorry if it seems too short its just my hand HURTS!!!! I've been typing for 2 hours. So yes be nice to my hand cause it hurts. R&R!**


	3. Ch3:Hyouta VS Saori! Sibling Rivalry!

**Chapter 3: Kurogane Gym: Saori VS Hyouta! Sibling Rivalry!!!**

**Ok here's chapt.3 and right now I'm listening to Evanecsance(spelling mistake?) So anyways Saori will be battling her brother Hyouta. BTW Riku's in the stands cause he wants to watch too! This might be a little short but eh, readers opinion. So onwards!!! **_**"how can you see into my eyes Like open doors..."**_

"This will be a 3 on three match between Kurogane gym leader Hyouta and the challenger Saori! Only the challenger may switch pokemon! You may begin!" While the referee yelled the rules, Riku was sitting in the stands with some of Saori's pokemon(they wanted to watch too!) He saw most(not all!) of her pokemon which included:

An Absol

A torchic(so cute!)

Piplup

Umbreon and...

Cyndaquil!

Riku realized the battle was starting then a thought came to his head_."I wonder how good she is in an official battle? Well I guess I'll find out..."_

"Lets go Onix!" Hyouta yelled as he threw the pokeball and out came an enormous Onix! It roared( to try to intimidate Saori)

in saori's face "ONNIX!!!!" She just stood there blank face and all. "Anyways time to send out my choice! Go Sereneity!" she yelled throwing the pokeball. "Laapraas!" Out came her lapras. "Hmm a water type. Makes sense, Saori you can go first." Hyouta said ready.

"Will do! Serenity use Hydro Pump!" She yelled calling the attack. As Serenity launched the attack Hyouta yelled "Onix! Use Stealth Rock!"

**Ok now for those who don't know what it looks like I will try and describe it.**

**Stealth rock starts as a bunch of little fragments(?) Shoot twoards the target and become huge rocks imbedded in the earth. It doesnt harm the current pokemon on the field but it does damage to switching pokemon by crushing(?) the switched in pokemon doing a little damage. Got it Memorized? Good. Now back to the story!**

_**"**__Oh No! Steath Rock does damage to pokemon entering the battle! Shit." _Saori's mind raced trying to come up with something. Finally, "Serenity! Hydro pump one more time!" Serenity launched Hydro pump and it nailed Onix, K-Oing it.

"Onix is unable to battle! Serenity and Saori win the first round!" Hyouta called Onix back to its Pokeball"You tried so hard.Good. Ok! Next I choose you! Cranidos!" hyouta threw the pokeball and out came a Cranidos. _"Well, What do you know, Hyouta's trademark pokemon, Cranidos. I wonder How Saori will do against that?"_ Riku thought watching the battle with interest.

"Ok Serenity Return."Saori said returning said Lapras to its Pokeball. _"What?!?!?" _Riku thought suprised _"Why is she doing that? Stealth Rock will damage the next pokemon sent out!!!" _Saori suddenly took out a Pokeball frrom her pocket "Hyouta I'd like to introduce you to a pokemon of mine." Instead of throwing the pokeball she called out to the stands "Roserade!!! I need you!!!"

"A Roserade?" Riku turned around and saw a roserade leap into the air and land on the field. "Cranidos! Use Zen Headbutt!

**Hello Me again! Okay Zen Headbutt- Sort of puts foe in a state of shock for some seconds then headbutts foe. Try to combine Confuse Ray and Headbutt.Ok now continue.**

Cranidos charged twoards Roserade preforming the attack! "Roserade use Magical leaf!" Roserade somehow K-Oed Craindos and Geodude. " Saori wins!" (I'm too lazy to type up the rest of the fight.) "You were amazing!" Riku said congradulating Saori. "Thanks Riku!" and Riku hugged her! (OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!) "Err... yeah."they stopped hugging and thier faces were bright red.

**OK sorry but I have to end this Ch. now! R&R!!!!**


	4. Ch 4 A new Friend and Rival!

**Chapter 4- A new friend and rival!!!**

**Ok heres chapter 4. We're going to meet a new character and I will skip certain things like the walk through some routes cause I'm waaay too lazy and tired. Ok now back to buisness. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KH OR POKEMON!!!! **

Awkward!!!!! It was written all over Saori & Riku's face's. "Ok. Well here Saori" Hyouta spoke up a little annoyed for some dumb reason. He pulled out a small little badge"I present you with the coal badge." Hyouta stated giving Saori the small badge. "Thanks Hyouta" Saori put the badge in her badge case.

She heard footsteps walking away and she looked and saw Riku walking back twoards Kurogane. "Riku! Wait!"

she yelled running after him, He stopped watching her run up to him. "What?" He asked. "Umm I was wondering..." Her face turned bright red."Why don't you come with us? I mean if you want to." Riku thought for a bit and finally answered. "Sure. I'll come with you, It gets kinda boring here in Kurogane after a while." Saori simply replied " Great! The next gym is..." Then she stopped and asked Riku "Uh, where is the next gym?" He simply laughed and took out a Poketch (yes he has one!) "The next gym's in Hakutai City." Wow. well lets go!!!" Saori took of running for Route 207 with Riku close behind.

Eventually they stopped at Flomara Town to rest for the night. They checked in a pokemon center to sleep at for the night. The next day...

"Come ON! Saori I thought you wanted to hurry to Hakutai City and win your badge!" Riku yelled in her face. Saori got up and took care of personal hyigene(Spelling mistake?) while Riku packed his stuff.

"Wow. The Valley windworks looks pretty against the morning sky. " Saori said shielding her eyes from the morning sun that was climbing in the sky. "yeah It is nice to see the sun clarly in the sky again..." Riku mumbled walking down the hill towards the windworks. Saori rushed down to catch up to him. "what do you mean Riku?" He froze in his tracks and stared at the ground. "I used to live in Ekruteak City." He said quietly "In Johto?!?!?!?" Saori was suprised for she thought he lived in sinnoh all his life. "yeah, I lived there my whole life then 2 years ago me and my parents moved here to Sinnoh." Saori asked "really? Wow, Same here." she said sadly sitting on a rock. Riku turned around with a "what do you mean" look on his face. "Well You see..." She was interupted by some souds of a battle.

They ran to the Windworks, and saw a boy may be 12 handing a taller boy about 16 some money. Saori called out to the taller boy and he turned around. He was tall, had dark brown shaggy hair **A/N: Sorry can't describe it any other way. **some of it covering his face, and brown eyes and at his side was an Absol with a small marks under it's eyes(Like Axel). "What?" he finally asked after some moments of silence. "Where you the one battling right now?" Riku spoke finally. "Yep. I won with my Absol, No Name. And by the way my names Satoshi, But you can call me Sato if you want." "Ok, well my names Saori" She said shaking Sato's hand. "And my names Riku." "Nice. Hey Saori Why don't we battle? For fun."Sato asked. Saori thought for a bit, and replied "Sure! I'll battle you! How about 1 on 1?" Sato merely shrugged and nodded his head.

The battle was took place in front of the windworks. "Ok No Name you ready?" Sato asked No Name "What you thought I wouldn't be set for a battle? Besides I've got a feeling that this girl will put up an excellent fight." No Name replied to his trainer, Sato.

**A/N: Yes, In my fic Pokemon can talk and people understand them. And they sound like you'd think they'd sound**. **Awesome!!!**

"Hmm. Are you sure No Name? Are you really sure we got an opponent that is really a challenge?" Sato asked No Name who nodded turning back to the field "Yes, I'm very sure." Sato shrugged "Ok, Well we'll see."

Saori took out a pokeball from her pocket throwing it. Out came an...Absol! Sato looked suprised "You've got an Absol too?!?" No Name looked a little suprised as well. "Yep, Boys say hello to Yuffie!" She said. "Hmm, this will be incredibly interesting..." Sato yelled out "Ok! No Name! Use Slash!" "I'm on it!" No Name charged twoards Yuffie, His blade ready. "Yuffie! Now use Night Slash!" Yuffies blade became covered with a layer of darkness and slashed at No Name so that the blades clashed parrying the others blow. "No Name use Dark Blitz!!!"

**Sorry! But Ineed to stop right now. Sneek Peek: Dark Blitz is one of the most powerful dark attacks ever! I made it up!**

**I'll add that to my profile later. anyways R&R!**

**And I'd like to thank someone whose reviewed so much for this story!**

**Soraluver! thanks and for that you get a cookie!**


	5. Ch 5 Saori vs Satoshi! All out War zone

Chapter 5: Sato VS Saori! All out war zone!

**Ok, Sorry bout the sudden end in the last chapter! Anyways Sato was fighting Saori and Sato told No Name to use Dark Blitz which is now explained on my profile. Anyways so yeah LETS BEGIN!!! Also Riku will fight! And Soraluver... Your favorite KH character appaers! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or pokemon Darn...**

"No Name use Dark Blitz!" Sato roared. At that No Name rose into the air and mouthed out "decend Heartless Angel..." Saori immediantly yelled "Yuffie Quick Use Shadow Blast!" While No Name started to set the attack Yuffie immediantly charged up for a Shadow Blast. At the same time...

"NOW!!!" Sato & Saori roared at the to of their lungs. No Name executed the dark blitz first came the barrage of shadow ball, then a wave of shadows while Yuffie despratly tried to use Shadow Blast. "BANG!" The colliding attacks caused an explosion. "YUFFIE!" "NO NAME!" Saori & Sato yelled worried for thier Pokemon.

The smoke cleared, andf No Name was badly injured with bruises, cuts, and he was even bleeding on his foot. Yuffie had all these injuries too and was lying on the ground K-Oed. Saori gasped at the sigth of Yuffies injured self. "yuffie! Yuffie are you ok?" Saori crouched down and at that Yuffie slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm Ok." Yuffie said cheerfuly giving a small smile.

"Hey Riku, may I battle you?" Sato said cheerfully, Riku looked up "...Sure. And also don't worry No Name will be alright, He just needs to rest." Sato sighed with relief. "Thank god. I don't know what I'd do without No Name"

"Ok, Ready? Go Shellshockr!" Sato threw a pokeball and out came a blastoise! "interesting. A Blastoise. Piece of cake. OK! Show them what I mean Sceptile!" Riku threw a Pokeball and out came Sceptile. "Blastoise, use Ice Beam!" Blastoise fired an ice beam "Sceptile, Dodge and use leaf blade!" Sceptile easily dodged the ice beam _"Woah, That's pretty fast!" _Sceptile then slashed at Blastoise with leaf blade. "Blastoise use Hydro pump!" "Sceptile use Leaf Storm!"

**Kay, I don't know what leaf storm REALLY looks like so basically its a stronger version of razor leaf**.

Blastoise fired the Hydro pump and Sceptile fired a Leaf storm. "Blastoise! finish it off! use Hydro Cannon!"_ "Oh shit! Hydro Cannon!" _"Sceptile! use Frenzy Plant!"

The attacks blew up and Sceptile & shellshockr(I'm sorry if I forgot to put its name!) were on the ground. Sceptile got up and then so did Shellshocker. the tried to stand up and then both collaspsed on the ground K-Oed. "Its a tie!?!" Sato yelled in suprise. "yep."

Afterwards everyone was properly healed and the walked in to Hakutai Forest. They walked through and just as they were walking past the old Cheatau(sp?) they heard a yell. "What was that?"

Suddenly a boy burst out from the bushes. He had brown spikey(sp?) hair and was running away from something. Out of the bushes came some beedrill and they looked really pissed off. just as the beedrill closed in on the boy everything seemed to slow down. " Feraligatr use Hydro Pump!" The beedrill were drenched with water and flew away.

Riku helped the boy to his feet. "Hey Sora, It's been ages since I saw you." "Riku?!?!? I haven't seen you in years!" Saori and Sato just stood there with a "HUH?!?!?" look on thier faces. "Oh yeah, Guys I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine, Sora." Riku spoke answering to the question written on their face practically.

" Sora, What happened?" Sora(In his KH2 outfit) answered that quickly. "well I was justwalkingthroughtheforestandsuddenlysomebeedrillattackedmesoIranandhereweare." "wow. He talks fast."

"umm, hey can you guys help me?" Sora asked the trio. "What?" "I heard that team Galactic has been spotted in the area and I don't wanna get attacked by one of their commanders." Saori, Sato and Riku exchanged glances and finally agreed. Sora would come with them through the hakutai forest.

After tons of walking they saw Hakutai in the disance.(By now its already nightime). "Hey, I can't thank You guys enough for helping me." Sora thanked them and took off running to some random place.

The next Day...

"Flygon use Dragon Breath!" Sato yelled. "Blaze dodge and use flamethrower!" Flygon used DragonBreath while Blaze Manuvered itself behind Flygon and used Flamethrower. "Flygon! Use Rock Tomb!"

Flygon used Rock Tomb to pin Blaze to the ground. "Blaze use Steel wing!" Blaze smashed the rocks and pinned Flygon this time. "Ok Blaze finish it off using Overheat!" Poor Flygon then got a face full of Overheat courtesy of Blaze.

**Ok, I'll say this. Blaze is Saori's Charizard and it was her starter pokemon. Blaze is bigger then most Charizard.Why? I dunno. Anyways so thats it for this chapter. Sorry if these take a while to do. R&R!**


	6. Ch 6 Hakutai city Contest time?

**Chapter 6: Hakutai City! Contest fun?!?!?!?**

**'Kay. Now Satoshi & Saori hada quick practice. She's training to take on Hakutai Gym. But hey, We all need a break right? Like if I get bored of typing i'll go on Youtube and watch an AMV or something. Anyways! Thanks to Soraluver! You're my No. 1 reviewer so far! and for that you get a plate of Chocolate chip cookies delivered to your house by... Sora(KH2)!!! And sorry if these take a while to type! I take little breaks now and then. So onward!**

"Damn, Blaze is strong." Sato said sending a K-Oed flygon to its Pokeball. "Yeah he sure is."Saori said blushing a bit. She then heard a voice behind her. She looked over her shoulder and there was a girl standing there.

She had blue eyes, light brown hair and was slightly pale and had a Pichu on her shoulder. (this is one of my OC's, Layli She looks like the girl from FireRed/ Leafgreen just remove the hat) "Umm, I saw you battling right now. And...And I was wondering if...if..ifyou'dbattlemetoshowmydadthatI'maco-ordinatorandnotabattler!" She said in one breath. "Wow. that was fast." Sato whispered to Riku who nodded in agreement. "Uh, Ok I guess." Saori said still trying to comprehend what the girl said. " How about a double battle?" the girl asked. "Ok, By the way, Whats your name?" Saori asked already at her position on the field. "Oh, I'm sorry My names Layli" "Okay."

"Ready Layli?" "Yeah!" Saori threw out two pokeballs."Go, Yuffie and Shadow!" Layli also threw two pokeballs as well."Chikorita and Espeon! Spotlight!" Saori suddenly realized _"Shit! Layli has an advantage! A Light pokemon vs 2 Dark pokemon! Great." _"Chikorita use Razor leaf! Espeon Use Swift!"

"_Crap_. Yuffie Use Areial Ace! Shadow, Use Shadow Blitz!" Saori quickly yelled.

**Ok, So that you know Shadow Blitz is like a dark tackle. It's Pretty unique being able to break through most barriers. It's an amazing move of my own creation. Now Continue!**

Yuffie quickly sped by the Swift attack and plowed into poor little Chikorita who had already used it's attack. Meanwhile, Shadow was running through the razor leaf and swift and takled Espeon. "Espeon use Light Ball! Chikorita use Energy Ball!" Espeon used Light ball and Chikorita used Energy Ball and the two attacks where closing in on Yuffie and Shadow... " Yuffie! Hurry and use Shadow Pulse! Shadow! You use Shadow Pulse too!" Yuffie and Shadow immidiantly shot off an amazing Shadow Pulse and it hit both Espeon and Chikorita unaware that thier attacks had been destroyed in the Shadow Pulse. "Espeon and Chikorita are unable to battle! Yuffie and Shadow win!" Layli sighed returning her pokemon to thier pokeballs. Saori did the same. Layli came up to Saori again "Er, Saori would you like to participate in a Pokemon Contest with me?" Layli instantly stared at the ground expecting Saori to yell at her and say_"WTF?!?!??! No way!" _But, instead she heard Saori say "Hmm. Sure I'll give it a shot." Layli looked at Saori and smiled "thanks!"

"Welcome everyone to our Hakutai city Pokemon Contest! you all know what happens if a Co-ordinator earns 5 ribbon! They get to participate in the Sinnoh Grand Festival! Now our first Co-ordinator is Layli from our very own Hakutai City!" Layli ran onto the stage wearing a lavender strapless dress with a little white sweater on top of it(Cute!). Layli took out a pokeball "Ok! Skitty! Spotlight!" Out of the pokeball came a cute Skitty amid some pink hearts. "Wow! what an astounding entrance!" "ok Skitty, Use Flamethrower!" "a Skitty that knows Flamethrower?" Sato asked confused. "Well She is a co-ordinator. As a co-ordinator her Pokemon probably know a lot of moves that you wouldn't think they'd know." Riku said in his awesome voice of his and answering Sato's Question. (A/N: These 2 are in the audience.) Skitty used flamethrower and the fire went towards the sky. "Wow an amazing display!" "Ok Skitty Use assist!" Layli called out to Skitty. "Assist?" Sato asked confused again. "Assist takes a random move from the party pokemon and the pokemon using assist will use the move. It's incredibly risky but if its the correct move its can really work well." Riku answered again,.

Skitty suddenly shot an array of stars. "all right! It's Espeons Swift!" Layli exclaimed. "Ok, now finish it up skitty! Use Iron Tail!" Skitty then destroyed the flames and the stars and they turned into powder sprinkilng on the Audience. "and the score is... a 9! an exellent score!" At that Layli went backstage with the other co-ordinators. "Layli That was amazing!" Saori exclaimed running twoards Layli. She wore a red scarf, a black shirt(?) and a silver skirt.(A/N: Not metallic silver its more of a pretty grey.) with black boots. (A/N: It's Dawns look basically just no hat and the skirt is longer(above the knees.)) "Thanks Saori!" Layli said a little embarrassed.

After a LOT of appeals...

"Ok! and now our last entrant is Saori from Twinleaf Town!" Saori ran our and threw a Pokeball. "Ok Yuffie! Lets show'em!" Yuffie came out of her pokeball surrounded by black flower petals. "ah, An entrance very suiting to a Dark Pokemon!" Saori then got the appeal started. "Yuffie, use Shadow pulse twoards the sky!" Yuffie then proceeded to use Shadow pulse and it went to the sky pretty fast. "Ok, now use Night Slash to get rid of it!" Yuffie leaped into the sky and slashed at the shadow pulse. And it exploded into black sparkles. "Wow. That's pretty good!" Riku and Sato exclaimed in suprise. "Now Yuffie time to wrap this up! use Shadow Blast!"

Yuffie charged up for the Shadow Blast and then unleahed the attack. It was destroyed by Yuffie as well and black sparkles floated onto the audience.

Saori after getting her score(a 9) walked Backstage. "Wow! That was your first time appealing wasn't it?" Layli asked. Saori said nervously. "Yep." Layli exclaimed in amazement "Really?!?! It was amazing!" "Thanks."

"And now the result on who will conitue to the next round!" The screen displayed those who would go on. "NO WAY!" Riku and Sato yelled in suprise. "You've gotta be joking!" Saori yelled in shock. Layli just stood there silent.

**HAHAHA! I left you hanging! Who will go on? (Hint: The order is determined by the best to the so-so.)**

**Also in my curiostiy I want to ask you people: **

**Who's your favorite Character so far?**

**Riku**

**Sato**

**Saori**

**Layli.**

**Reveiwers tell me in your reviews! Please? Or else my curiosity will never be satisfied! R&R!**


	7. Ch 7 Hakutai contest! the results!

Chapter 7: Hakutai Contest time! The Results!

**ok, here we are the results! Who will move on to the next round? we'll find out! and Soraluver, I need Sora back! no worries though, I'll probably send him to your place every now and then but you need to send him back! Okay? Thanks. now let's start!**

"no way!!" Saori yelled in shock. "Layli! we made it to the next round!" Saori squealed excited. In the stands Riku and Sato had gotten over the shock in 2.5 seconds. "well, I guess they made it to the next round." Sato said clamly slouching in his seat. Riku simply smirked "What's up?" Sato asked "They made it to the next round. Now all we have to do is see who makes it to the final round." Riku replied looking down at the stadium.

"Hey Saori" Layli said calmly. "What's up Layli?" Saori asked. "Try your best. I want to face you in the final round!" Layli said competitivly. "I'll make sure I get to the final round!" Saori shot back. "Its a promise!"

After so many appeal battles that I won't even type cause I'm too lazy and tired to do it...

"And now here we are! the final round with Saori and Layli! Both have battled with strength and beauty to this spot! Now they will face off against each other! You two know the rules! So now lets begin!"

Layli took out a pokeball. "Ok,Pichu! Spotlight!" Layli threw the pokeball and out came a pichu with pretty stars around it. "Ok! Now lets go Topaz!" (I'm sorry Soraluver for stealing the name! I just love it so much! I'm sorry!) Saori yelled throwing the Pokeball and out came a Torchic with flames dancing around it.

"Pichu use ThunderBolt!" Pichu then fired a thunder bolt at poor Topaz "Topaz!" Saori cried to Topaz who hopped back to its feet. "Yeah! Ok Topaz lets use FlameThrower!" Topaz then used flamethrower on Pichu "Pichu! Are you ok?!?" Pichu got up and was ready to go. "Pichu use Thunder!" Pichu then used Thunder and it was getting closer to Topaz...

**Hello! Its me! Ok now If any of us have played any of the pokemon games we all know very well about the attack Thunder. Incredibly strong if used with STAB It's prefect! Unfourtunatly... We all know that Thunder is notoriously inaccurate. Unless rain dance is used. And in my fic Thunder has slightly more accurate. But its still pretty inaccurate. Now back to the fic!**

"Topaz use Fire Blast!!!" Saori roared and Topaz fired an incredible Fire Blast! "Wow! that's amazing!"

BEEEEEEEP!!! "ohh times up and the winner is... Layli!" "yay! I won!" Layli happily huged Pichu. "we did it!"

**Ok, there. Now, again with the poll. Who's your fave? Riku, Sato, Layli, or Saori? R&R!!!!**


	8. Authors Note

**Authors Note.**

**Hello everyone its me, DiamondOblivion. Right now I'd like to congradulate my most constant reviewers!**

**in first place we have...**

**Soraluver!!! Congrats! If you haven't given Sora back you need to give him back now! Because i'm gotta give you something but you need to give him back!!!!**

**Ahem, In second place we have...**

**Aoi.117(sp?)**

**Here dude, a picture of yourself. (Hes my friend who I based Sato on.)**

**Anyways I need your opinion! Whose your fave?!? Sheesh! here's the standings!**

**1st place: Sato - 1**

**2nd, 3rd, 4th: Saori,Riku & Layli.**

**Please vote people! Also I'd like to ask, Who do you think would make a cute couple? NO YAOI OR YURI!!!! Please! **

**Please! none of that cause I wont even count it! You can tell me but it wont count. **

**so either review or private message me! Thanks!!!**


	9. Ch 8 Hakutai gym! VS Natane!

** Ch 8 Eterna Gym VS Natane!**

**Thanks for the reviews! now the favorite characters will be announced at the end. Thank you Soraluver for giving him back! no worries he'll be back! Anyways, now Layli has won a contest and now Saori will at last fight Natane!!! these Chapters will be taking a little longer cause i don't type in one day. anyways lets start!!!**

After Layli had been congratulated they all headed for the Hakutai gym. They reached the inside of the gym and Saori called out "hello? I'm here to challenge the Hakutai gym!" "Why didn't you say so? I'm Natane the Hakutai gym leader!" A voice exclaimed as a girl walked from behind a tree where the two boys (AKA Riku & Sato) where leaning on. "how'd you do that?!?" Sato yelled in shock. After introductions and such Natane & Saori where on the battlefield ready to go. Layli, Sato, and Riku were in the stands. "Wow I've never seen a gym battle!!!" Layli said excited. Riku simply smiled "Well, then you should know that Saori wasn't battling to her full extent in that contest. She was limited to the fact it was timed and it was contest. " Sato said calmly focused on the battlefield. Layli's face turned blank. "Hmm, so now I'm gonna see her battle for real?" She asked the boys. they both nodded.

"This battle is between Gym leader Natane and challenger Saori! This will be a 3 on 3 battle battle! Only the challenger may switch pokemon! Let the Battle Begin!"

Natane took out a Pokeball and threw it "Go Cherubi!" Out came came a Pokemon that looked like a cherry. "A Cherubi?" Saori took out her Pokedex and consulted it.( It's a jet black dex and she won't use it much.)_ "Cheubi the cherry pokemon. The small ball it apparently holds the neutrients needed for evolution."_

"Hmm, a grass type huh?" an evil smile appeared on her face as she looked at the ground. "piece of cake! Lets go Topaz!" She threw the pokeball and out came Topaz. "Cherubi use Razor leaf!" Cherubi used the razor leaf "Topaz, Use FlameThrower!" Topaz fired a powerful flamethrower and it incinerated the razor leaf and K-Oed Cherubi. "Cherubi is unable to battle! Topaz wins!" Natane took out another Pokeball and threw it. "go Turtwig!" Out came a turtwig and Topaz looked slightly intimidated by it. "Topaz use Flamethrower!" "turtwig use Razor leaf!" Turtwig fired razorleaf and it hit Topaz. "Topaz!!" "Topaz is unable to battle! Turtwig wins!" "Woah." Those in the stands where just there silent. 'ok, Fine, Go Cyndaquil!" Saori threw a pokeball and out came Cyndaquil! "turtwig use Razor leaf!" "Cyndaquil use flame wheel!" Turtwig's razor leaf came fast but Cyndaquil quickly plowed into Turtwig using flame wheel "Now follow up with Flamethrower!" Cyndaquil used flamethrower "Turtwig dodge!" Turtwig leaped into the air and doged.

"Turtwig use bite!" (ouch that's gonna hurt.) Turtwig was directly above cyndaquil and it came down and bit cyndaquil. HARD.

"YEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!!!!!!!!" Cyndaquil screeched and ran around to shake off Turtwig. Turtwig jumped off leaving an exhausted cyndaquil nearby. "Cyndaquil! Are you alright?" Saori called out to it. Then Cyndaquil started to glow. "What? Cyndaquil..." Saori whispered. The glow stopped and there was a Quilava! "Cyndaquil! You evolved!!! Now lets go! Quilava use flare drive!!!"

** Ok, Flare drive is a move i made up. It looks like an extreme speed and flamewheel combined but no spinning involved. Its a running tacke and its a fire move. Its strong and may leave a burn.**

Quilava plowed into turtwig therefore K-Oing it. "Turtwig is unable to battle! Quilava wins!" Natane took out a pokeball "well, Well, you're good. But, lets see how you do against this! Go Roserade!" Natane threw the pokeball and out came a Roserade. _"I've got a bad feeling about that thing." _"Quilava return!" Saori returned quilava to its pokeball. and took out another one. "Well Natane, You've forced me to use my strongest pokemon... And let me tell you, You're going to have a run for your money." Saori fingered the pokeball staring at the groung her eyes covered by her bangs. "Natane, Roserade... SAY HELLO TO BLAZE!!!" She roared throwing the pokeball. Layli turned to the boys and asked them, "Who's Blaze?" They looked at her and they said calmly, "You'll see."

At that a Pokemon burst out of the pokeball! It was an enourmous(sp?) Charizard! Layli yelped and asked the boys who were still sitting down, and by the look on their faces they weren't suprised. "Is that Blaze?!?!" They both nodded. "Blaze was Saori's starter Pokemon." Riku explained. "Apparently Blaze is bigger than most Charizard and is very fast for its size." Sato said calmly still focused on the battlefield when he smirked "If what I've heard about this gym is true then Roserade is in fact Natane's strongest pokemon, and thatThis will be a very interesting battle."

"Roserade use Razor leaf!" "Blaze use Flare drive!" (it doesnt have to be a run!Blaze is flying.) The razor leaf was burned to nothing as Blaze charged into Roserade. "roserade get up and use weather ball!" Roserade leaped into the air and began to use weather ball. "What's Weather ball?" Layli asked Riku. He replied "Weather ball's attack type is determined on the weather, If its sunny it's fire, rainy is water, Hail is ice and so on. It's sunny so it'll be fire, and Blaze is fire so it won't do much." Roserade used Weather Ball and it hit Blaze but Blaze being Blaze shook it off. "blaze let's finish wrap this up. Blaze use Overheat!" Saori roared. "roserade hurry use SolarBeam!" Natane yelled.

Blaze glowed red (overheats charge) while Roserade took in sunlight. "NOW!!!" Saori and Natane roared at the same time. "RROOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!" Blaze roared unleashing an overheat so powerful everyone there felt the heat. Roserade unleashed it's Solarbeam and the two attacks collided in the air causing an explosion! "Roserade!" "Blaze!" The smoke cleared and Blaze was standing with a few bruises but unharmed and with Roserade K-Oed on the ground!

"Roserade is unable to battle! The winner is Blaze! and the victory goes to Saori!" Saori ran up to Blaze and hugged him and Blaze hugged her. (Blaze was Saori's starter so the have the trust in between them.) "Blaze we did it!"She said happily. " Yes we did!" Blaze said happily. all in the stands got up and went to Saori to congratulate her. "you were awesome!" The boys exclaimed " Who knew you were that good!" Saori blushed " errr... thanks you guys."

Later on...

"So wheres the next gym?" Saori asked Riku peeking over his shoulder(remember that Riku is TALL) Riku took out his Poketch "the next gym is the Tobari City gym. The fastest way is we take cycling road to Kurogane, then go through Mt. Tengen pass though Yosuga and Solaceon then keep going through the route and there." Sato appeared behind them and roared "HOLY CRAP! THAT"LL TAKE FOREVER!"

Saori then turned around with the vein pop(don't know what its called) and roared at him "YEA! AND THANKS TO YOU IM DEAF!!!(not really)" Sato then took off running to escape from Saori's wrath(sp?) while Riku and Layli had the anime sweatdrop. Layli turned to Riku (she's shorter than him by a few inches.) "does this always happen?" Riku answered "every now and then. Hey you two! We should get going if we want a headstart!" Sato and Saori stopped running and came back obediently afraid of a furious Riku. And they walked twoards cycling road with the sun starting to set.

**There! Chapter 8! Ta-Da! Anyways the winner of the contest 4 fave character is... Saori! with 2 votes. Sato came in second. Anyways, The next chapter is Mt. Tengan and they meet Organization 13 for the first time! Also, Layli has joined the party! And we're going to see alot of OC's in the next few chapters! All based on my friends! As for the couples thing... well you'll see later! Bwahaha... **

**Anyways, Which members should appear? Axel will be there for sure! He's soo awesome... Who else should be there(only the Org.13 members)? BTW the Org. controls all the bad guy org. like team Rocket, Team Aqua&Magma and team Galactic. Also Ash&co won't appear in this fic. this takes place before ash is even born. However there will be a sequel to this fic! I'll give you small details here and there... R&R!!! please?  
**


	10. Ch 9 Mt Tengen! the run to Yosuga!

**Chapter 9: Mount Tengen! The run to Yosuga City!**

**Ok, ch.9! The Oragization will appear for the first time and who won the contest? well, me and my friends decided on the winners. Who won? You'll see. WHEEE! I'm sorry! I'm listening to music like Linkin Park& Utada and the U.G.L.Y song! It's funny! Anyways On with the chapter! Oh! and there is a bit of Marluxia bashing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or Pokemon. I wish I did...**

Saori, Riku, Sato and Layli walked out of Kurogane City and started to walk twoards Mt. Tengan. "HOLY CRAP!!! We have To climb THAT?!?!?!?" Sato yelled at the top of his voice. Everyone else anime sweatdropped. Riku walked up to Sato who was standing there with his mouth hanging open and flicked him on the forehead. "OW! WHAT THE F WAS THAT FOR!?!" Sato roared in Riku's face

**WARNING TO ALL! NEVER EVER YELL AT RIKU IN HIS FACE!!! NEVER CAUSE WELL... lets just say our friend Sato is gonna be in alot of pain tonight.(Its almost nighttime)**

And then time seemed to slow down. Saori saw Riku's hand turn into a fist. And them time went to normal, Riku punched Sato in the stomach and then while Sato was still in shock from the fist riku kicked him the placeyoushouldneverkickaboyunlessyou'rereallypissedoffatthem(that was a mouthful! breathes)and as if that wasn't enough Riku then got behind Sato somehow and pinched his neck where there is a pressure point(it makes you go out cold.)and Sato just froze and fell on the ground still in the postion he was in. "You idiot, we're not climbing the mountain. There's a path inside where you walk straight through to Yosuga." Riku said starting to walk to the mountain dragging ( in alot of pain mind you) Sato. "okaaay." The girls walked behind them.

"Woah. This is big!" Layli squealed. Riku looked at her. "What? You thought Mt. Tengan was small?" he asked. "No. It's just bigger then I thought."

After a bit of walking they walked out to the route before Yosuga City. "Hey Riku." Layli asked yawning. " what?" he asked. "Can we just sleep here for the night? I'm really tired." She yawned. "Sure."He replied. he and Sato who would curse every now and then out of the fact that his stomach hurt and spitting out globs of blood everynow and then.

That night...

It was quiet in the camp. there where 2 tents. one for boys, one for girls. So they were all asleep and nothing seemed to be awake. then a twig snapped. Saori's eyes flew open and she listened more, she heard some mumbling, and some twigs crack. She got up and opened the tent. She saw a guy maybe 20(i don't know his age!) walking around and he seemed to be looking for something. He was tall, and had hair that was spiked like... a hedgehog (can't think of anything else) and his hair looked like fire. He suddenly turned around and saw her. "!" she quickly woke up Layli. "Layli! Layli wake up!!!" She woke up then Saori felt something grab her by the arm. The man had gotten her arm and twisted it in a way so that she was facing him. " Well now is that neccessary?" He asked. Saori jerked her hand away and got outside. The man appeared and got her again by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "Hey, me and my colleages are just looking for..." He stopped mid sentence and looked at Saori's choker with the crown shaped charm on it(with is on her neck). He touched it with his gloved hands and Saori froze. "Where did you get this?" He said his face looked serious. "Well if you must know, I got it when I was 6 for christmas." She said coldly. "hmph." He dropped her on the ground.

Suddenly Saori realized that Layli, Riku, and Sato where outside with her. They where held in ways so they couldn't move by some people in black robes(I'll call thier clothes that.) Saori finally spoke "Who,Who are you people?!?" the man chuckled. "My names Axel. Got it memorized?" He grinned. The member who held Layli spoke "I'm Zexion." A girl who held Sato said evilly "I'm Larxene" Then the final person who held Riku spoke "And I'm Marluxia!" Axels then procedded to bang his head on a tree saying "Why? Why? WHY? did the superior tell us to bring GAY flowerboy?!?" Zexion walked to Axel and said calmly "Hey, It's either him or mullet man." "good point."

"We need to tell the superior the news!" Larxene yelled. "Ok, flower boy, get the girl... yes the brunette... no the one wearing the grey shirt." Axel said a little annoyed. "Anyways lets go." "DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO TAKE HER!!!" Riku & Sato roared at the top of thier voices. "What are you going to do about it?" Axel said evilly taking out a pokeball. "Let's go! Moltres!" He roared throwing a pokeball. out came an enourmous Moltres!(Only the best for Axel.) And Axel jumped on Moltres("How?" you may ask? cause he's cool that way.) And Zexion jumped on as well and Saori was in front Zexion and Axel was higher up. Riku & Sato took out pokeballs. "That's it! WE CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!" They yelled in unison. "... well Axel? What do you think?" Larxene asked. Axel smirked. "You two will regret that challenge. Looks like a tag battle, Zexy, You in?" Zexion was on the ground already. "I'll take that as a yes." Axel leaped off Moltres and Saori was put with Larxene&Marluxia.

Few minutes later...

"HOW COULD WE LOSE?!?!?" Axel & Zexion yelled(sorry if Zexy is acting OOC.) Riku swept his hair out of his eyes "Cause, we're cool in that way."

After the Org. leaves...

"thanks you two." Saori said gently. "err, um, Thanks." Riku & Sato blushed a bit. Saori then hugged both of them. "Thank you." She said gently like she was going to cry. "It's ok now Saori. You're safe." Riku said gently " And that's all that matters." Sato said gently. "Well tomorrow is Yosuga finally."

**AWWWWWWW. So cute.Riku & Sato are good boys! anyways here we are. I'm not showing you some of the pokemon cause its a suprise! No worries, the Org. will be back! In a while. ok, now tell me. Theres gonna be a contest. Who should be in the contest? Layli's gonna be there. Hmm, maybe Sato should do it... Anyways! It'll be interesting! The ch. is about them having some fun in Yosuga. Ok? R&R!!!**


	11. Ch 10 Yosuga city! SUPER HAPPY FUN TIME!

**Chapter 10: Yosuga city! SUPER HAPPY FUNTIME!**

**WOW! ch. 10... Ok, now this is about their time in Yosuga. They will be doing alot! Also you get to see ALL of Saori, Sato, Riku, and Layli's pokemon. They'll be doing all the fun stuff you do in Yosuga. Poffin, and Contests. So anyways, Who will be in the contest? You'll see. Read to find out! ****Enjoy! Sorry These take longer to update with school & that... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH, Pokemon, Ouran High School Host club and that...**

"We're here! Yosuga city, Come on, we should keep going." Saori said starting to walk twoards the route to Solaceon. "hold up." Riku said grabbing her shirt(by the back, so she can't keep walking.) and pulled her back to where the others were(well thats pretty strong considering she wants to get to vielstone.) "Why don't we stop and relax a bit. You need to chill." Riku stated poking her on the head. "He's right, The gyms not going anywhere, Besides we ALL could use some fun." Sato agreed. "Besides, Yosuga is contest central!" Layli squealed saying all that in saori's face(And layli is shorter then Saori) "Pretty please?" Layli sqealed still in Saori's face cilinging to her shirt. (Like a little kid.) "... first, Please get off, secondly... Sure why not?" Saori said shrugging. Layli got off but hugged her"YAY! thanks!" She squealed happily.

In Yosuga...

"Hey you guys! There's a contest here in Yosuga today! Why don't we enter?" Layli exclaimed. "well, If its here it'll be hard. We probably should make some poffin." Riku stated. Saori & Sato had little question marks around thier heads witha "huh?" look on thier faces. Layli suddenly exclaimed "You don't know what poffin is?"

"No." they said in unison. "You know what Pokeblock is right?" Riku asked Saori & Sato. "yep." "well, poffin is like Pokeblock 'cept you bake it and it's actually pretty hard to find the right flavor for your Pokemon." Riku explained. "Yeah! There's a poffin house nearby!" Layli said and turned to Riku "hey Riku, Why don't we show them how to make poffin?" She asked. Riku shrugged "Fine with me." "Yay!" she said happily jumping on Rikus back and he carried her twoards the poffin house. "Come on!" She yelled.

**Ok Layli's gonna act like this from now on. Why? Cause I feel like it. And The way she'll act is like... Hunny-sempai!!!(from Ouran High School Host club) And Riku's Mori-sempai. So yea, Layli will act like that every now and then. And her bun-bun (hunny's bunny) is her Pichu! So yea just thought I should tell you. Sorries I'm listening to Doki Doki Waku Waku! (hunny's song!)) Hunny-sempai is soo kawaii!! Ok, back to the story.**

"stir it slower so it doesnt spill... no, like this, I'll show you" Riku said patiently stirring the mix while Saori watched him. "Now you try." Saori started to stir the poffin batter slowly while Riku watched. "Good, Now a little faster but not too fast or it'll spill." Saori stirred a little faster and then a timer dinged. "well, lets see how you did." Riku said looking at the batter as he poured it in to the pan. "well, thats not bad for a beginner." He said satisfied and Saori blushed. "Hey, Layli, Sato. How'd it go?" Layli was looking at Satos mix. "Well It's pretty good." Riku & Layli put the mixes in the oven.(Thiers too, they finished faster then the other two.) And they waited for a few minutes. "ding" the oven dinged. "Lets see how they turned out." Riku said taking out the mixes. the pros(AKA Riku & Layli) popped them out. "Ok! Now lets taste test!" Riku took out some Pokeballs. "Come out everyone!" He said throwing the pokeballs. Out popped an amazing array of pokemon! They were as follows:

Feraligatr

Sceptile

Salamence

Rampardos

Scizor

Cloud- Absol

"ok guys, here." Riku said giving them poffin. "YAY! POFFIN!" they yelled in happiness as they ate thier poffin. "I thought you guys would like it." Riku said contently. Layli, Sato & Saori took out some poke balls "Come out and say hello!" They yelled throwing thier pokeballs. thier pokemon are as follows:

Layli:

Pichu

Espeon

Serebii- Celebi(!!!!!!!!!)

Chikorita

Ponyta

Sato:

No Name - Absol

Fourclaws - Metagross

Flygon

Shellshockr - blastoise

Rei - Luxray

( sorry Aoi.117, I forgot the last 1.)

Saori:

Blaze - Charizard

Yuffie - Absol

Topaz - Torchic

Quilava

Shadow - Umbreon

Serenity - Lapras

Piplup

they gave the poffin to thier pokemon and the result:"YAYZ!!!"

Later...

"lets enter the contest!" Layli yelled in front of the contest hall. Sato asked "well, Who's gonna do it?" Layli squealed "Lets all do it!!" Layli jumped on Riku who caught her as she jumped on his back. She asked him with the cute chibi eyes "Hey Riku, Will you enter the contest with me pleasssssssse?" Riku looked at her and being the sweet guy he is, He nodded "sure, I'll do it." Layli squealed and hugged him around the neck "Thanks Riku!" Sato spoke up "Hey, I'll enter too!"

Later... (I'm too lazy.)

"welcome to the contest..."Blah, Blah, Blah.

"Now please welcome, Riku!" Riku ran out and threw a pokeball "Go Salamence!" Salamence came out shooting into the air and then stopped in the sky and spread its wing amid blue and red flame. "Ok Salamence! Use dragon dive!" Salamence shot higher in the air and then dove twoards the ground surrounded by a purple- blue aura. Just as Salamence was gonna hit the ground... "Now Salamence! Pull up!" Riku roared. Salamence then shot twoards the audience and flew above thier heads "Now Salamence lets finish this up. Use Flamethrower!" Salamence dove twoards the stage and use flamethrower and when Salamence landed the flames disappeared. "Oh wow! That's an amazing preformance utilizing the dragon types grace and power to its fullest!"

Riku went backstage with the others. "Dude! How'd you do that? I mean, Salamence could've crashed and been hurt!" Sato yelled in Riku's face.

**Sato, He won't learn will he? Again never yell at Riku in the face!**

Riku then kicked him in the place where it hurts boys the most. "YEOWWWWWWW!!!" Sato yelled. Salamence then popped out of its Pokeball and Riku stroked it gently. "The reason Salamence didn't crash was because 1. we've been practicing that trick and 2. There is trust between the trainer and the Pokemon. Salamence trusted me to not let it get hurt and that's what happened." Riku returned Salamence to its pokeball cause it took up too much space.

"Up next is... Layli!" Layli ran out to the stage and threw a pokeball "Go! Espeon!" Espeon came out of a shower of hearts. "Espeon use Swift!" Espeon jumped in the air and used swift. "Now use Light Pulse to get rid of the swift!" Espeon charged up and unleashed a powerful light pulse eliminating the stars. "Now use Light ball!" Espeon quickly used light ball and it exploded into pretty sparkles. "Pretty!"

"Next is Sato!" Sato rushed out and threw a pokeball "Go, Flygon!" Flygon appeared amid a flurry of white confetti(you thought I was gonna say dancing flames didn't you? I know you did!) "Flygon! Use Fire Blast!" Flygon shot off a powerful fire blast! "Now use Sand Storm!" Flygon whipped up a sandstorm that created a funnel of sand that destroyed the fire blast. " Now use Dragon Pulse!" Flygon then used Dragon Pulse which destroyed the funnel. Flygon landed and Sato with Flygon bowed.

"That was good Sato!" Saori said to him and he kinda blushed (Gasp!) "err, thanks. Well you're up." He said a little red from embarassment. He thought _"What is wrong with me?! I remember I felt like this before but the girl I ...used to love... I thought she destroyed this emotion, erased it from my heart... How did it survive?"_

"Now please welcome Saori!" Saori ran to the stage and threw a pokeball"Go Quilava!" Quilava appeared amid the flurry of dancing flames(There. Its fire BTW!) "Quilava use flame wheel!" Quilava ran and spun into flamewheel "Now use Lava Plume!"

**Ok, Now the way Lava plume works(Or how it should look) is that the pokemon glows red (like when its using Blaze(ability)) then Lava shoots at the target or up. And its like Sephiroths Fire pillar(in KH2)**

Quilava used Lava plume and the flames went high into the air. "Now Quilava, Use Flame thrower!" Quilava used flamethrower to draw the pillars down (don't know how.) and the flames burned themselves out.

The results! as far as the group of 4.

1. Riku

2. Layli

3. Sato

4. Saori

But remember that this is the group! They were seriously in this place so actually its good!

"We all made it to the next round!" Layli exclaimed hugging them all and guess who was next to Saori? Sato! Riku who was spared of the hug because he needed to think up stategies for the next round. After being released from the hug Sato walked to Riku who was leaning on a wall his eyes closed in deep thought. "hey Riku." Sato carefully for he did not want to be hurt in the way Riku did earlier. "Hm?" riku looked up. "what's up Sato?" He asked. Sato said contently "We made it to the next round, we all did!" Riku then looked at the results on the tv screen(it's intermission) "True." Sato then said a little more carefully "that means that we're going to have to battle against each other, for real." Riku looked at Sato. "And?" Sato looked at Riku in the eye. "Well, we're friends right? I mean only one of us can move on to the next round which means one has to lose." Riku looked Sato in the eye which sent chills down Sato's spine.

**Ok, now we've ALL seen Riku's beautiful aquamarine eyes right? Well In this fic, Riku's eyes tell you how he feels currently. If his eyes are described as sending chills down ones spine it means he's either mad, furious,etc., giving you a death glare, or he's scared or annoyed, it also happens when he doesn't mean to.**

**If they are slightly brightened then hes happy, or content. If the eyes are at thier prettiest (ahh, imagine... I sorry Riku has pretty eyes.) that means he likes you if given to a boy that means you have gained his friendship. a girl... well same reason as before and if he likes/loves you**.

"Are you telling me that you don't want to fight me now that we've gotten to really know each other? Well, Now Sato you are mistaken. I'm going to battle you and I'm going to try my hardest. You should too." Riku said sounding slightly annoyed as he straightened up. Sato looked at Riku in the eye. "So, You're saying that the winner will prove they tried hard?" He asked. Riku nodded " So no matter who wins we're still friends, Right?"

Sato asked Riku. "Yeah, We're still friends." Sato then looked at the girls who were eating some ramen(What? You'd get hungry too.) "And the girls?" He asked. Riku replied "Them too, Saori will probably go all out on us both and Layli will probably try her hardest. "True" Sato agreed.

"Our first match is between..."

Some matches later...

"Next is...Layli versus Riku!" Layli was on one side of the field ready to go and Riku was ready on the other side. "Begin!" "Go, Pichu!" She threw the pokeball and out came Pichu among the stars. "Go, Sceptile!" Riku threw the pokeball and Sceptile leaped out surrounded by green confetti. "Pichu, use thunder bolt!' Pichu used Thunderbolt. "Sceptile dodge it!" Pichu's thunderbolt crashed into the ground and shattered into yellow (Harmless) shards and it had missed Sceptile. "Sceptile Use Leaf Storm!" Sceptile sort of whirled around with the speed so that the leafs gained more speed and they collided with Pichu so fast that it couldn't dodge. "Pichu, We have one shot at this so go Pichu! Use Volt tackle!" Pichu then dashed towards Sceptile using Volt Tackle. "Sceptile! Use Leaf Blade!" Sceptile's leaf blades clashed with Pichus Volt Tackle and the two were sent flying. "Pichu! Are you ok?" Layli called out worried. "Sceptile! You alright?" Riku shouted also worried. Sceptile got up but Pichu was K-Oed. "The winner is Riku!" Riku walked up to Layli "Hey It's alright. You tried hard, But you'll probably do better ok?" Riku said gently placing his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him "Yea, Thanks Riku." She said close to tears.

More appeals...

"Up next is Saori VS Sato!" Saori and Sato were standing opposite each other on the field. "Begin!" "Go, Yuffie!" Saori yelled as she threw the Pokeball and Yuffie came out in a flurry (I kinda like that word, It's fun to say)of black flower petals twirling so that they were dancing around her. "Oh my! What an elegant entrance for a dark type!" Sato took out a pokeball and threw it " Go, Rei!" Out of the pokeball came a Luxray surrounded by stars.

"Yuffie, use night slash!" Yuffie dashed at Rei and slashed at him "Rei use thunder!" Rei used Thunder and it hit Yuffie! _"That's why he didn't dodge! He wanted Yuffie to get close enogh so that he could attack her in a way so she couldn't dodge. Pretty clever." _Saori thought. "yuffie, You alright?" She asked. Yuffie jummped up with a devilish grin plastered on her face. "It takes a little more then that to stop me!" "Rei use Spark!" Rei dashed towards Yuffie and he was closing in "Yuffie, Brace your self!" Saori shouted to Yuffie. Rei tackled Yuffie knocking her in the air! "Arigato Sato. Yuffie! Use Night slash!" Yuffie dove to the ground and slashed at Rei but... "Rei! Now use Thunder Fang!" Rei bit Yuffie on the side! Yuffie squealed in pain and then Rei threw her to the other side of the field where Saori was. "Yuffie! Yuffie are you ok?!" Saori yelled rushing to Yuffie. "Yuffie got up then stumbled "It's ok. I'm alright." Yuffie said gently. "That's good to hear."Saori said gently and returned Yuffie to the Pokeball. "Is she ok?" Sato said with Rei at his side. "Yea, But why'd you have to throw her!?!" Saori snarled giving him a death glare and if looks could kill, Sato would have died. "No worries, Rei will be punished." Sato said annoyed. (He's not going to beat Rei, He's gonna give him time to think about it. and No Name is kinda protective of Yuffie! Poor Rei's in for it.)

Later...

"And the winner is...Sato!" (Sorry no time!)

Later...

"Well, now that that's done lets head for solaceon!" Saori yelled as the gang headed for Solaceon.

**Whew! There ch. 10! lets see... I'm listening to Doki Doki Waku Waku, Fate of the Unknown, and Butterfly. Ok, Next Chapter: Battle Towers!**

**We meet some new characters and the crew takes on a battle tower! Well, R&R!**


	12. Ch 11 Welcome to the Battle Tower!

**Ch 11: Welcome to the battle tower!**

**Well, This is about the battle tower. Now here they're scattered around Sinnoh. They have the same stuff as the battle tower and some operate like the facilities in the Battle Frontier. So, now 2 new OC's appearing! Lets begin!!! oh and they have arenas but they fit in the tower. **

**disclaimer: I don't own KH or Pokemon.**

"Huh? What is this?" Saori asked standing in front of a tower. "It's a battle tower, They're scattered around sinnoh." Riku explained. "Lets challenge it!" Sato exclaimed. "Yeah! I've been wanting to challenge one of these!" Saori exclaimed. So they walked into the lobby of the battle tower and where amazed at the sight. The lobby was buzzing with activity and there where hallways leading to arenas and elevators. They walked to a counter with a sign over it. "Hmm, It says Registry for the Tag Team battle. How bout it Saori? Wanna to form a tag team?" Sato asked. "Sure." Saori agreed and they signed up for the round. "all done. Here, these are battle passes, you'll need them to participate." the receptionist said handing them cards. "well, I guess we'll see you then. Good luck you two!" Riku said carrying Layli(more like giving her a piggyback ride) to the arena.

Later after some battles...

"And now! We have our last tag battle match! On this side (gestures to his left.) we have our undefeated tag team! They have crushed every team they've faced! If they win this match them they have 20 consecutive wins! please welcome to the arena, The tag twins! Kiyoye and Kiyoko!"

At that two girls leaped from the shadows and somersaulted in the air landing with perfect symetry and grace. They both had long dark brown hair(So dark it is mistaken for black) and they had brown skin(like someone from the middle east, no offense. I just can't think any words to describe it.) and brown eyes. However, one of the twins had her hair in a ponytail(this is Kiyoko) while the other had her hair down. they wore simple shirts (don't know what they're called.) with a little part where it showed thier neck and the fact they had a shirt under neath that. ones was violet and the others was blue and they wore blue jeans with tennis shoes.

"...So if they win they'll have 20 wins?" Layli asked Riku. "Yep. its a big deal cause the more wins you get the harder your opponents." Riku replied.

"And now on this side (gestures to his right) please welcome a new battle team, They have beaten all the other teams but will they win against these twins? Well, we'll find out! please welcome to the arena, Saori and Sato!"

Saori & Sato walked out of the shadows with an evil look in thier eyes. "Well, well, you're new aren't you? Well we'll try not to beat you to hard..." Kiyoye smirked "...However, You will lose..." Kiyoko smirked finishing her sisters sentence then they both yelled at Saori&Sato "And we will make sure of that!" Then Sato spoke up, "You don't know who you're dealing with, Do you?" Saori smirked, her eyes were hidden behind her bangs "You're looking at someone who is currently taking the Sinnoh Pokemon League Challenge." She said still grinning. Kiyoye then spoke " hmm. Then we will expect an excellent match!"

"Begin!!!"

Kiyoye took out a pokeball and threw it "Come out my beautiful Ninetales!" And out came a Ninetales. Kiyoko took out a pokeball and yelled "Come out my powerful Arcanine!" Out came an Arcanine. "Hmm, Fire... Ok." Sato thought. Saori took out a pokeball and threw it "Go, Piplup!" Layli gasped nearly dropping her popcorn.(What? You'd do that to.) "I didn't think she had a piplup!" Riku looked a little suprised too. "Hm. Who knew." Sato took out a pokeball and threw it. "Go Shellshockr!" Out came shellshockr.

Kiyoye yelled. "Ninetales, Fire Spin on Piplup!" Ninetales ran at piplup and used fire Spin. "Piplup Dodge!" piplup dashed to the side. Kiyoko suddenly yelled "Arcanine! now use extreme speed!" Arcanine used extreme speed and tackled poor piplup.

**ok, Saori's piplup is strong but moves like extreme speed & Tackle etc. think.**

**Piplup- small**

**Arcanine- BIG! seriously. **

**anyways ouch thats gonna hurt.**

"HELLO!? Sato! could use some help!" Saori snarled. "ok. Fine. Shellshockr use hydro pump!" Shellshockr used hydro pump at ninetales and sent it flying. "Ninetales! Are you alright?!" Kiyoye rushed to Ninetales. "I'm ok." It said getting up. "piplup use Whirlpool!" Piplup summoned an enourmus whirlpool "Ok! Shellshockr get in the whirlpool and use rapid spin!" Shellshockr used rapid spin and dove in the whirlpool which got Arcanine and Ninetales! "Piplup dive into the whirlpool and attack from below using hydro pump!" Piplup dove underneath the water and poor ninetales & Arcanine who where in the Whirlpool where blasted in the air by Shellshockr & piplup!

WHAM!!!!

"Now finish them off!" Sato began "Piplup Use Hydro Pump!" And Saori finished "Shellshockr use Hydro cannon!" And the attacks shot at the defenseless pokemon and they pokemon fell back to earth and shellshocker caught them. (Piplup's too small)

"Ninetales & Arcanine are unable to battle! Piplup & shellshockr win!"

LATER...

"Excellent! That is what we expected!" Kiyoye said being a good sport. Layli who was on Riku's back commented " you expected to be beaten HARD?" At that Kiyoye & Kiyoko went to a corner. "Hey come on it was a good match!" Sato & Saori exclaimed. "And just so we're clear, We're cool right? No bitter rivalry?" Sato said. they extended thier hands. "Come on get up." they pulled up the sisters. "Yeah, We're good." they said shaking hands with Saori & Sato.

Later...

"Good luck with Tobari Gym!" Kiyoye & Kiyoko yelled. "Thanks!" Saori yelled back as they headed for Solaceon town.

**Sorry if this is short. I just wanted this one up soo bad. lets see I'm listening to:**

**Death Note theme- 1 **

**Sakura Kiss - OHSHC theme**

**Bokura no love style - the twins from OHSHC!**

**Anyways another OC coming up! Also what do you guys think of Layli's personality? **

**and who seems like the better battler out of the group? Be Honest!**

**Sorry if these seem delayed. With school, after school activites, and homework I can do only so much...**

**oh and I have one...no... two things to say.**

**DEATH NOTE RULEZ!!!!!!!!!!!! Good stuff...**

**And I'm gonna start making vids on YouTube soon! I'll let you guys know when and most will be with my real life drawings!**

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Ch12 POKEMON BATTLE TOURNEY!

**chapter 12: Solaceon Town! Pokemon Battle Tourney!**

**Well, Here's ch 12. A new OC and a tournament. Well here we are, oh and soraluver makes an appearence! **

**disclaimer: I don't own KH or Pokemon, or Ouran High School host club.Darn...**

The group walked into Solaceon and noticed there was a lot of people. Layli(Still being carried by Riku) said " There must be an event." Saori suddenly started walking. "Well, Lets keep going" And She bumped into a girl. "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't see you... Hey lemme help you out with..." Saori bent down to pick up some thing that the girl had dropped. and she looked up and froze. The girl looked up too and they stared at each other. "Aeri?" Saori asked the girl. "Saori?" The girl asked. "It is you!" Saori exclaimed happily hugging the girl and next to the girl was a flareon with sunglasses.

"Saori! Its been so long! I mean ever since Hoenn." Aeri exclaimed. The other three just stood there with ?'s around their heads. Aeri had short cropped dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and wore a red jacket, with a T-shirt&jeans she also had freckles. Sato then said killing the silence "I'm hungry. I want something to eat. I want ramen." Everyone sweatdropped.

After tons of explainng...and finding a place to eat...

"So you two traveled through Kanto, Jhoto, and Hoenn?" Layli asked sitting in the seat with a milkshake. "Yep, we went to all those places together. Good times, Good times..." Aeri said thoughtfully. "why'd you stop at Hoenn? I mean you could've come here to Sinnoh." Sato asked before wolfing down a HUGE bowl of ramen. Riku was just sitting there and looked like he was staring into space, BUT he was really looking at Aeri and Flareon was staring at Riku. "Well, We needed to go home and relax a bit. So Aeris went home to her hometown in Jhoto and I went back to Kanto." Saori explained. Layli then piped up. "What city did you live in?" "Pallet Town." "Blackthorn City" Sato then paused from eating and asked "Wait up. Saori didn't you say you moved here to Sinnoh?" Saori looked down "Yeah, the minute I came home We had a little welcome home party, and we packed up and moved here to Sinnoh."

"..." Riku then spoke up "Hey Aeri whats with the crowds and stuff? Is there a festival or something?" Aeri answered excited "Its the Pokemon Battle Tourney!" So she explained it and they left to go sign up.

they walked towards the Registry and bumped into Sora! and a girl standing with Sora. "Sora? You're here too? And whos your friend?" Riku and Sato snickered. "Heh heh heh, Sora's got a girlfriend!" They whispered. "Hey! Be nice!" Saori growled at them."Well this Tami, She's a friend." "Hey, Sora's told me quite a bit about you guys!" She said cheerfully.

After intros...(I'm tired right now.)

"Welcome to the Solaceon Battle Tourney!" Blah, Blah Blah...

"first up is a single match between Satoshi and Layli! BEGIN!""Go, Pichu!" Layli threw the pokeball and out popped pichu!"lets go, No Name!" Sato roared throwing the pokeball and No Name came out. Meanwhile backstage the friends waited for thier turn watching the match on the TV.

"This'll be interesting to watch." Riku said calmly watching the screen. Sora and Tami looked at Riku with ?'s around thier heads. "What do you mean?" Tami asked. "Easy, You see Sato is a pretty brutal battler, He doesn't go easy on anyone. However he never pushes his pokemon. He doesn't yell at them for messing up, he'll just keep going with the battle. Layli however is not a good battler. She does excellent in the contest battle, but as to my knowledge she's not a good battler. You see Layli won't push her Pokemon to the limit. She just sends out attacks and hopes for the best. She'll try and her pokemon try too. but the problem is that Sato's battles are based on technique, skill, and strategy. Layli trys to dodge attacks and throws a few attacks of her own, but she needs to use strategy. In fact, Sato may just give her the push or awakening that is key to winning a battle which is to use strategy." Riku concluded. "wow." Sora said. They all turned thier attention to the TV that just showed No Name slashing at Pichu until it used a Thunder attack.(Which hit.)

"Ok, No Name use Dark Blitz!" Sato yelled. No Name rose to the air its fur on end, eyes wide and covered with a dark aura. "Descend Heartless angel..." No Name spoke softly. "now No Name!" A billon shadow balls and a Shadow blast thrashed pichu! "Pichu!" Layli yelled. Pichu was in the middle of the field K-Oed. "Sato is the Winner!"

Layli walked backstage sadly. "I'm sorry Riku, I let you down. I just want to get better but I keep losing, I'll never be as good as you are." She said and hung her head while everyone else just watched. Riku then walked to her "Layli, You haven't let me down. And you are getting better and just because you lost doesn't mean you're not getting better." Riku bent down and tilted Layli's head up a bit (Not enough to hurt but just to raise it up) " you'll never let me down and I want you to know that. Besides you're improving very well. It's ok, Don't cry..."

**Ok people during that scene imagine Ouran High school host clubs flood of roses. Its the flood of roses that appears when it gets romantic or something. Just imagine that during this little bit. Got it in your head? Ok, You got it memorized? Ok, Good onwards!**

Layli gently hugged riku and stopped crying. "Thanks Riku" She said still hugging him. "You're welcome." He said gently ruffling her hair. Everyone else was speechless. "Awwww." Saori and Aeri said while Sato looked away muttering "Geez, I think I'm gonna be sick." WHACK! "OW!" Sato roared rubbing his head where there was now a bump. "Shut Up Sato" Saori and Aeri hissed.

"Now a single round between Aeri and Sato!"

"Go, No Name!" Out popped no Name.

"Go, Aries!" and out came the flareon with its glasses.

Later...(Sorry pressed for time.)

"Aeri wins!"

Much later...

"Now, Saori VS Tami in a double battle!"

"Go, Yuffie and Blaze!"

"Go, Kirlia and Turtwig!"

"Blaze! Use Flare drive! Yuffie use Night Slash!" Blaze shot twoards Turtwig and rammed into it. "Kirlia use Light ball!" The light ball sped twoards yuffie but Yuffie simply cut it with Night Slash.

"Winner is... Saori!"

Later after celebrating...

"Well off to Tobari gym!" Saori yelled happily.

"BYE!!!" Aeri, Sora and Tami yelled.

**Ok, there ch. 12. Sorry if this seems like a let down. This was rushed. Ok, So should Saori lose to Sumomo(Maylene)? Tell me in reviews!**

**Also what did you think of the cute moment between Riku & Layli?**

**And what do you think of Aeri? And Tami is gonna pop up with Sora everynow and then.**

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Ch 13 Tobari gymVS Sumomo!

**Ch 13: Tobari Gym VS Sumomo!**

**Well, ch 13. People sorry If I sound like a nag or something but You people need to Answer the Questions! And try to get more peoples to reveiw cause no offense to my current reviewers for you are very devoted to this fic and I respect that but i need different people! ok, and now here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH, Pokemon or Linkin Park's lyrics.**

The group walked into Tobari city drenched because of the rain on the previous route. "I hate it when I get wet and my clothes stick to my skin." Saori growled. Everyone else simply agreed. And at that they walked in to a pokemon center dried off and headed for the gym.

After intros...

"This will be a three on three match between Gym leader Sumomo and challenger Saori! You may only use 3 pokemon and the one who has beaten the others 3 first wins! BEGIN!" the ref yelled. Sumomo took out a pokeball and threw it. "Go, Machoke!!!" Out popped an enourmous Machoke. "Hmm, a Fighting type. ok, Go, Quilava!" Out came a Quilava! "Machoke use cross chop!" Machoke ran towards Quilava and had its arms crossed. "Quilava, Dodge and then strike with Flamethrower!" Machoke used the cross chop but Quilava dashed to the side and used Flamethrower. "MACHOKE IS UNABLE TO BATTE! Quilava wins."

"ok, lets see how you deal with this pokemon! Go, Medicham!" out came a medicham!

"quilava, use flame wheel!" Quilava sped towards medicham and it nearly hit but..."medicham dodge and use force palm!" Medicham dodged and used force palm Quilava fell back from the shock. "Now finish it off use focus punch!" Medicham dashed towards Quilava and struck it using focus punch. "Quilava is unable to battle!"

After that the next match ended the same way. And then the final round came...

"GO BLAZE!!!!!" Saori roared and threw a pokeball and Blaze soared out in all his glory. "Medicham! Use sky uppercut!" "Blaze dodge and use Flare drive!" Medicham leaped up to punch Blaze but Blaze moved out of the way and tackled the defensless Medicham with Flare drive. "Medicham, Use Drain Punch!" Medicham leaped up to punch blaze and unfortunatly It hit. "no! Blaze get up now! come on!" Saori snarled frustrated. In the stands Riku and Sato looked a little suprised. "I've never heard or seen Saori talk to her pokemon like that." "Blaze use Overheat!" blaze had gotten up and shot an Overheat and it hit. "Medicham use Recover!" "NO! Blaze use Flamethrower!" Medicham had already recovered and threw a punch at blaze while it used Flamethrower. The punch won. "NO WAY!!!" Blaze was lying on the ground K-Oed. "BLAZE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! SUMOMO IS THE VICTOR!"

Later...

Saori was at the pokemon center, watching through the window Blaze, Piplup, and Quilava on the hospital beds being treated for the damage. Riku, Layli and Sato walked in. "How could I treat them all like that? how could I be so stupid, I pushed them too far. And now they're paying the price for my stupidity..." Saori said sadly, and Riku saw a tear on her face. Sato then put his hand on her shoulder "Come on, you're being to hard on yourself, you just need to relax and--" Saori then roared "SHUT UP SATO!" and ran out of the pokemon center.

"Saori..." Sato said starting to walk towards the exit but Riku pulled him back. "No, Saori needs to be alone for a bit, We shouldn't try to force her to think." Layli then walked to Sato "He's right, Saori just needs alone time."

Meanwhile...

Saori was walking in a park and it was dark. She was listening to her Ipod. The song?

_"I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see  
these scars  
I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe  
this is real  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got_

(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make  
sense  
I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear  
me out  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got"

**If you said Faint by Linkin Park youre right.**

Saori sat on a bench and sighed. Then at that Topaz, Yuffie,and Shadow came out of thier pokeballs. Yuffie put her paw on Saori's leg. "Whats wrong?" Saori explained it all. "They won't hate you. Really." Shadow said gently. "Thanks guys." Saori wiped a tear from her eye. She walked back to the Pokemon center to find all of the said pokemon healed. "Hey Blaze, Piplup, Quilava I'm sorry."She said. "It's allright."

"Well, Time to start training! " Saori said the next morning. Sato got up still half asleep. "-yawn- why this early?" "So that I can get better!" Sato yawned again and then ploped on to his pillow which to him seemed very soft. Then Riku woke up."neh? why are you up so early Saori?" "To train!" "Oh. well good night."

"GYAHH!!!!! GET UP DAMNNIT!!!!" She roared."OK!" they yelled back.

**Ok, done, now please review and thell me.**

**1) What should they do about the trainig?**

**2) Should Sato actually care about the training?**

**3) Should they meet the Sinnoh Champ, Cynthia?**

**ANSWER AND OF COURSE, R&R!!!!!!**


	15. Ch 14: Sinnoh Champ Cynthia!

**Ch: 14: Meet the Sinnoh League Champ, Cynthia!**

**Ok, Thank you for answering. now time for the training! Sinnoh Champ Cynthia appears! Wow its getting good.**

After lots of yelling the group walked to a place called Lake Valor. "ok, Well lets get started! Any of you guys got a fighting type?" Saori then said standing in front of lake valor. Sato then whispered to Riku "Wow, pretty upbeat even after a loss like that" Riku nodded and took out a pokeball and pressed the little button that opens the pokeball. And out came a Medicham. "Riku! You have a Medicham?!!?!?" Saori yelled a little suprised. "Yep, wanna battle it?" "YES."

"BEGIN!"

"Go, Yuffie!" Saori snarled throwing the pokeball and Yuffie came out. "Medicham, lets go." Riku said and Medicham stepped onto the field. "Yuffie, use Night slash!" Yuffie then dashed at Medicham and slashed at medicham" Dodge!" Medicham started to dodge and yuffie kept slashing (Think the Matrix!) "Medicham! jump in the air and make sure Yuffie is under you!" Medicham then leaped in the air and was above yuffie."wow! Look how high Medicham is!" Layli said to Sato. "Now! Use focus punch while spinning!" The medicham suddenly dove towards earth and the punch was on its way._ "Ok, Medicham is in the air and pretty high up too. With the spin, It give Medicham far more Momentum and more speed as well as power. If the punch hits Yuffies done for! if only I could stop its rotation! Wait! _Thats it!" Saori yelled coming up with a plan. "Yuffie, Stay where you are! Don't move till I tell you!" "I hope you know what you're doing Saori." Yuffie said a little bit nervous. Medicham was getting closer and getting faster...

"Yuffie! NOW! USE SHADOW PULSE IN THE FACE!!!!!!" Saori roared. "What?!?!?!" Riku yelled suprised.

Yuffie then shot off a Shadow Pulse in Medichams face before the punch could hit. The force of the attacks caused an explosion.!

**Ello peoples. During this fight when the 2 pokemons attacks clash imagine that power! And the clash of the 2! Got it in your head? good!now back to the fight!**

The smoke cleared and yuffie was still standing! "Medicham is unable to battle!" "Yay!" Saori said happily and Yuffie looked a little relived too. Then they all froze. There was the sound of clapping. "Bravo, An excellent battle!" A woman walked from behind a tree. Sato turned around and then fell.(He was sitting on a rock.) "Its...Its the Sinnoh Leauge Champion, Cynthia!" He yelled in suprise. "No way!" Saori said shocked. "Yeah, I'm Cynthia, the champ of Sinnoh. I saw your battle and I'll say I'm impressed. Tell you what, Why don't we battle?" Cynthia said cheerfully. "Wow, It'd be my honor to battle you!" Saori said happily "Good then, Lets battle." Cynthia replied.

"This will be a knock out match! The challenger(Saori) may use all of the pokemon on thier team and the other trainer (Cynthia) may use only one. The challenger ONLY may switch! BEGIN!"

"Go, Garchomp!" Cynthia yelled throwing a pokeball and a HUGE Garchomp came out. "Woah! Its huge!" Saori whispered. "DAMNN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sato, Layli and Riku yelled suprised at the size of Garchomp. "Ok, Lets go, Piplup!" Saori yelled. Out of the pokeball came Piplup! "A piplup? ok, Garchomp! Use Brick Break!"

**Ok, I'm sorry everyone but I can't describe Brick break. Its hard to describe! I'm sorry.-hangs head in shame-**

"Piplup! Dodge and use Blizzard!" Piplup dashed to the side and used Blizzard on Garchomp. The attack rained on Garchomp. "Yes! Garchomp is double weak to Ice!!!!" Sato cheered. "Maybe, but for Garchomp, Its a minor setback. Piplup is a little low leveled and While Garchomp gets 2x's the damage its high leveled and won't be very affected by it." Riku said a little worried. "true."

Minutes later...

"Blaze use Blast burn!" an injured Blaze used Blast burn. "Garchomp, use Dragon rush!" Garchomp won.

"sigh, I guess I still need to practice." Saori sighed and sunk to the ground next to Blaze who gently licked her face.(Who knew?)

Later...

"Wow! How'd you get us into this fancy hotel Riku?" Saori & Layli asked Riku. He simply smiled. "I know some people. My Dad knows the guy who owns this place." He said. "SWEET!" Sato yelled. "Now I can sleep in a comfortable bed!" The others sweatdropped.

Ok, theres Ch 14. Anyways time for q's

1) What'd you think of the battle with Riku VS Saori?

2) What'd you think of what Sato was saying?

3)I need an idea of a dream Saori's gonna have(more of a nightmare) the Org. 13 event is coming closer. I need ideas!

R&R!


	16. Ch 15: A Bad Dream

**Ch 15: A bad dream...**

**Ok, Sorry If I'm not reviewing any fics but I've been busy with School stuff. Like getting ready for the school play****Anyways Updates will be delayed for some time until perhaps... 11/ 15 or something. Anyways Thank you reviewers!**

It was quiet in the hotel room. All the group was asleep having a good night sleep and dreaming good(?) dreams. Saori was dreaming and so far it had been a good dream too. At least for now...

_"She was in an Arena and battling Cynthia with Garchomp VS Blaze. 'One more hit should finish it. Blaze! Use Blast Burn!' Saori roared. _

**Blast Burn in my fic looks like this. the user is engulfed in Flames and then thier eyes turn red(And if a charizard is using it! Scary!) and they breathe fire that is WHITE-hot.(it's really hot.) Like an Over heat and the fire engulfing the user suddenly shoots at the beam so It's a Overheat combined with a Fire Spin! Thats gonna HURT!!!!!!! **

_Blaze excecuted the attack and Garchomp couldn't block it! BAM! 'Garchomp is unable to battle!' Suddenly The arena(And cynthia & Garchomp) faded. All around her was a mass of Darkness. Blaze suddenly sunk into the ground(Don't ask.) 'Blaze!' Saori cried out Suddenly a figure appeared before her, the had a black cloak on. 'Well, Well, an Interesting Dream.' they said. The figure took off thier hood. ' How unfortunante you lost your Charizard to the darkness. hmph. You will soon be joining it and your friends in death.' Zexion said evilly. 'No!' Saori yelled as she say the dead bodies of Riku, Sato, and Layli in front of her. Suddenly instead of Darkness dragging her down some sort of Crystal shot up starting to encase her body. Zexion walked up to Saori as the crystal was slowly encasing her chest so that her neck and head was still free. ' Enjoy your life while you still can, We're coming to get you very soon. I bid you good bye.' He said as he tilted her head up (So that it hurt.) And he vanished. Saori felt the crystal trapping her body and then..."_

"NYAHHH!!!!!!!" Saori yelled thrasing in her bed until she felt someone grab her shoulders and shook her. "Saori! Wake UP!" Saori opened her eyes and saw in front of her Riku holding her firmly by the shoulders, She also saw Layli and Sato standing by the bed with looks of worry on thier faces. Saori was breathing hard and she realized she was covered with sweat. "Huh? What was going on?" Saori asked still a little freaked out from her dream. "Well, Sato woke up cause he was hungry and heared noises from your room, So He walked into your room and saw you in your bed gasping and rolling around. So He woke us all up and when we came You where thrashing and yelling." Riku said worried. "What time is it?" Saori asked. Sato looked at the clock "3 'o clock in the morning." Riku then noticed his shirt was wet and he saw Saori hugging him tight and he saw tears streaming down her face. " Its ok, I'm here now. Everythings going to be alright." Riku said gently "oh Riku, It was a horrible Nightmare!" Saori sobbed. "What happened?" Sato asked.

Saori explains the nightmare...

"Wait, So youre saying you saw Zexion in your dream?" Riku asked. "yeah, He said they're coming after us soon. Very soon." Saori said sadly. The others just stared in silence.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!! well peoples thats ch. 15. some Q&A first though.**

**1) What'd you think of the dream?**

**2) What was your guys reaction to the dream?**

**3) Where should they train next?**

**Thank you to Aoi.117 and Soraluver for reviewing! And heres some presents! For Aoi.117 a picture of the new you! And for Soraluver, a Chibi Sora plushie delivered by Sora himself! Remember to give him back!**

**To Peoples who won't review my fic but only read it, Every chapter of mine you don't review Axel, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Zexion,and Demyx-breathes- get SLAPPED in the FACE with a fish. You don't wanna mess up thier pretty faces now do you?**

**R&R!**


	17. Ch 16: Tobari city DojoRelaxation area

**Ch 16: Tobari City Dojo!**

**OK, I need to correct myself, My schedule is clear. Anyways, Saori and gang are back at Tobari city. Why? I dunno. Anyways, I'd also like to say, my Brother, Pokelover93 has made his first fic. he needs some reviewers! So please some of my reviewers go review his fic. OK? Good. Also I have a forum now and I need ideas for the Org.Xlll event. So please give me some ideas! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or Pokemon. **

"Well, we're back at Tobari." Saori sighed. WHACK! "OW!!!" Sato had whacked Saori on the head with his fist hard enough to send her crashing to the ground. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!?!?!?!" Saori roared. "To snap you out of the depression!" Sato yelled. "OH REALLY!!!!" Saori roared cracking her knuckles. "uh-oh." Sato said starting to get a little nervous. (Remember that on her gloves where her knuckles are theres a plate of steel covering her knuckles.) Suddenly Saori tackled Sato and they started fighting.

"Sigh" Riku reached into the dust and pulled out Saori and Sato still trying to kill each other. "Hey! Stop it!" Riku snarled banging Saori and Sato's heads together. "Ow!"They cried. "now, apologize to each other or face the embarrassment of getting carried around like this.(He's holding them both from the collars of their shirts.)" Riku growled. "OK, fine, I'm sorry." They said."good. Now lets go, there's something I want you two to see." Riku said not convinced but dropped Sato to the ground and put Saori gently down and he continued walking with Layli on his back. While walking Layli whispered to Riku in his ear "You think that they're gonna be like that all day?" Riku whispered back "nah, Probably not, Then again this is Sato and SAORI were talking about. This'll be interesting."

Finally they reached a building by the department store. Riku and Sato walked inside dragging Layli and Saori(by the ankles) who were trying to drag themselves to the department store."NYAAAHHHH!!! THEY"RE HAVING A SALE!!! 90 off!!!! ITS A FREE FOR ALL!!" they cried. "Damn, these two are stronger then they look." Sato sighed. Finally after a few minutes Layli and Saori stopped crying. "It's a spa?" Sato asked Riku. "no, Its a dojo where you learn how to be more in tune with your Pokemon and it also allows both the Pokemon and trainer to relax and bond." Riku stated. Sato then said thoughtfully "Come to think of it my shoulders, back and neck have been aching a lot lately..."

A bit later the friends where joined by (who knew?) Kiyoye, Kiyoko, Aeri, Sora and Tami. And they where all sitting in a row with Martial arts outfits.

**I've actually worn them, I'll warn you. If you're a girl you need to wear a t-shirt or a tank top underneath. But if you're a dude...figure it out on your own. They're comfortable and they're kinda fun to walk around the house in.**

"welcome, now to start this all please pick a Pokemon you'd like to have a close bond with." A random old guy said.

Soon they where all sitting with their Pokemon beside them. Riku's choice was his Sceptile, Saori chose Shadow, Sato chose Shellshockr,and Layli chose Espeon. Heres a list of the other peoples choices:

Kiyoye-Glameow

Kiyoko-Glameow

Aeri-Mawile

Sora- Gallade

Tami-Kirlia

"good, now if you please, step through the doorway and our treatment will begin. Boys and their Pokemon to the left, Girls and their Pokemon to the right." So they went through the doors and they saw a hot spring with a wall dividing the sections. "wow!" the girls said happily. So later they where in the hot spring "Ahhh, This is great." Tami said content. "Yeah!" The other girls said agreeing. "Darn right!" the Pokemon said happily.

"Ahh, that feels alot better..." Sato said relaxing in the hot spring. Riku and Sora nodded in agreement. "Well What do you guys think?" Sora asked the Pokemon. "Nice." They replied except Sceptile who was in a tree. Not in the Hot spring. "Why doesn't Sceptile jump in too?" Sato asked Riku. "Sceptile doesn't like hot water" (Think, It's like steamed vegetables.) After sometime they all got out of the Hot springs and went to a HUGE room and they got a massage. "OK, now time for your massage." Saori sighed happily "Ahh, That's the spot. " All the girls sighed happily. "you're so tense, you need to relax or else it'll hurt." Sato finally relaxed and then grinned looking at Riku who was next to him. "Dude! Why didn' t you tell us about this place earlier?" Sato asked."I dunno." Riku said.

Later...

"OK, now time for a battle using the training we all practiced." Saori and Sato stood up. "Payback time." they both said quietly.

Later...(i'm really sorry, I gotta wrap this chapter up.)

"And... Its a DRAW!!!" "WHAT?!?!" Sato and Saori yelled. "It's true." "sigh, oh well."

Later(it is nighttime)...

"Riku, I'm tired..." Layli said yawning. "Alright, Come on you guys, lets go to the Pokemon Center." Riku said sounding a little tired as he picked up Layli and carried her on his back. So they got a room in the Pokemon center and went to bed.

The next morning...

"-yawn- 'Morning" Sato said half asleep as he sat down and ate some Breakfast with everyone else. "Morning." They all said. "You know what you guys. I think I'll go battle the gym today and see if I can beat Sumomo." Saori said getting up. "Where're you going Saori?" Layli asked. "I'm gonna go and do some last minute training.I'll meet you guys at the gym at noon." Saori said as she walked out of the Pokemon center. "got it." The others said. "good."

**OK, Heres chapter 16. Saori's gonna challenge the gym next.**

**1) What did you think of this chapter?**

**2) What'd you think of the beginning?(Sato and Saoris fight to Saori and Layli yelling.)**

**Again, I need ideas and review my brothers fic please.**

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	18. Ch 17: VS the Tobari gym Rematch!

**Ch 17: VS The Tobari Gym Rematch!**

**Ok, now time to fight the gym. PLEASE go to my forum i've created for the Org.Xlll event. R&R!!!**

Riku, Layli and Sato walked to the Tobari gym and as they where about to walk in Saori ran into them. "There you are. Have you battle Sumomo yet?" Sato asked. "nope, you just made it." Saori said quickly.

"OK! Same rules as before! this'll be a 3 on 3 match! only the challenger may switch! BEGIN!"

**ok during picture the FULL death note opening(opening#1) during this battle. Thank you and have a nice day.**

"Go, Machoke!" Sumomo yelled and threw the pokeball and out came Machoke. "ok, go, Piplup!" Saori yelled.

"Why Piplup?" Layli asked Riku and Sato. "I don't know, Perhaps Saori's not going to try and attack this thing head on." Riku said curious. "hmm, Well Fighting type don't get much damage from physical attacks except flying. Non-Physical attacks do slightly more damage to them and now that I think of it Sumomo relies on power and defense. So actually Saori could beat Sumomo with Speed and evasion." Sato said thoughtfully.

"Piplup use hydro pump!" Saori yelled. Piplup used Hydro pump where it stood. "Machoke, use dynamic punch!" Amchoke them used dynamic punch to to stop the flow. "Piplup! get behind Machoke and use peck!" Piplup dashed behind Machoke and used peck. "OWW!!" "Machoke is unable to battle!"

" Go, Medicham!" Sumomo yelled throwing the pokeball and out came Medicham! "ok, piplup return." Saori said calmly and put piplup back into its Pokeball. "ok, I do belive you,-pulls out a pokeball- are one of my fastest and strongest on my team. Come on out, Yuffie!" Saori threw the pokeball and yuffie leaped out. "Medicham, use focus punch!" Medicham ran at Yuffie going to use focus punch. "Yuffie dodge by jumping in the air and use night Slash!" Yuffie leaped over medicham then slashed at medicham "Medicham use drain punch!" Medicham retaliated after yuffies attack with drain punch! "yuffie, hurry and use Shadow Blast!" Yuffie quickly dashed to the side and set off a Shadow Blast K-Oing Medicham. "Medicham is unable to battle!"

"ok, now for my final Pokemon! Go, Lucario!" Out of the Pokeball came Lucario! "Feh, Yuffie come back." Saori returned Yuffie. "Go, Blaze!!!!" Saori yelled and through an opening in the ceiling (for more room to battle.) Blaze dived inside landing on the ground. "lucario, use Aura sphere!" "Blaze get in the air and use Flare Drive!"

Blaze dived and dodged the aura shpere and rammed into Lucario! "Now Blaze! Use Flamethrower!!!" Blaze then beat Lucario with a flamethrower!

"Lucario is unable to battle! Saori wins!!!!"

Later...

"Sweet! I got the Cobal Badge! Next stop, Nomose city!!" Saori yelled happily. "Yeah!" Yuffie, Piplup and Blaze(!?!) yelled happily.

"Pastoria isn't far, It won't take long." Riku said calmly.

So they walked off in the afternoon sun towards Nomose City.

**there. ok**

**1) Where you able to picture Death Note opening #1 during this? Cause I sure was.**

**2) Ok, in Pastoria Saori wins but which of Makishi's Pokemon should give her a hard time? Floatzel, Gyrados, or Quagsire?**

**Eveyone I have a request from 2 peoples.**

**1st- Aoi.117 needs some reviewers. Soraluver, could you pass this on to your reviewers? Seriously. please?**

**2nd- Pokelover93 needs reviews as well. same as above.**

**Please review thier(and mine) fics. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Ch 18: Pastoria gym battle!

**Chapter 18: Pastoria Gym battle!**

**  
**

**heres the pastoria gym. I'm too lazy and Thanksgiving is comin! So yeah Gotta hurry!**

"This will be a 3 on 3 match! Only the challenger may switch! BEGIN!"

"Go, Gyrados!" Maxi yelled and out of the pokeball came Gyrados! In the stands layli yelled in fear and hugged him tight. "WAHHH!! GYRADOS ARE SCARY!" She cried "It's alright Layli, I'll get rid of it!" Saori said evilly and threw the pokeball. "Go, Pachi!" She yelled. "WHEEE!!!!" it yelled. "Gyrados use hydro pump!" Maxi yelled. "Pachi! Dodge and use spark!" Gyrados shot off Hydro pump but Pachi dashed to the side and used spark. "Pachi! Now while it's on the ground use Thunder!!!" Saori roared. The thunder surged towards Gyrados and hit! "ROOARR!!!!" it roared. "Pachirisu wins!" "ok, layli. It's gone now." Sato said calmly as No Name watched next to him.

"Go, Quagsire!" Out popped a Quagsire. "crap. Pachirisu, return." Pachi went to its pokeball and then Saori threw another pokeball. "Go, Roserade!" Roserade leaped on the field. "Quagsire, use water gun!" Quagsire still standing there used water gun. "Roserade, dodge and use Magical Leaf!" Roserade leaped up and shot off a powerful magical leaf! Quagsire was pummeled when suddenly... "Quagsire! Use ice beam!" Quagsire used ice beam freezing the magical leaf and it hit Roserade. "Roserade! You alright?!" Roserade jumped up and was ready to fight. "Quagsire, Use Ice Beam again!" Saori panicked _"I don't think that Roserade can take another hit! _Roserade! Use Petal Dance!!!!" Roserade suddenly sarted to spin like a top and the ice beam hit the petals but not Roserade! "That's it! Roserade, send the petal dance at Quagsire!" The frozen petals shot at quagsire like bullets and shattered as they came in contact. "That's a pretty cool trick! using Petal Dance as a shield then using the frozen petals to attack Quagsire! That's pretty clever." Riku said impressed.

"Quagsire is unable to battle! Roserade wins!" "Go, Floatzel!" yelled Maxi. floatzel came out ready. "Roserade, Magical Leaf!" "Floatzel! Get in the water!" (Yeah Sweatdrop I forgot to mention, theres water on the field.) The magical leaf missed cause Floatzel was underneath the water. "Now! Use Aqua Jet!" Floatzel shot out the water and tackled Roserade! "Roserade, use Petal dance!" the petal dance trapped Floatzel cause it was out the water. "Flaotzel is unable to battle! roserade wins! The victory goes to Saori!"

"well, heres the fen badge." Maxi said handing Saori the badge. "thanks! I got the Fen Badge!!!!" She said happily.

Later...

"So the next gym is the Yosuga Gym?" Sato asked. "yep. We may as well get some sleep." Riku said yawning. "Yeah, guess so, 'Night everyone." Saori said and went to bed. "God night everyone!" Layli said. "night..." Said the boys.

**Ok, Sorry if this seems rushed. Let's see...**

**1) Well, did you guys like it?**

**2) you know what. I got like...8 hits on the last chapter and only...2 reviews. This makes me depressed people.**

**-goes to the EMO CORNER-**

**3) I might do an ask fic with Sora and Riku. **

**I'm listening to Fate of the Unknown and It's the best song ever(on piano!) It's beautiful so is Hikari. **

**Well, R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**And... HAPPY THANKSGIVING! ;)**


	20. Ch19: Yosuga city VS Merissa!

**Ch: 19: Yousuga Gym battle! Merissa is goin down!**

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long, I've been busy. Anyways, I'm rushing through these gyms cause the KH is coming in very soon.****I'm gonna be rushing throught these chapters.**

"You know the rules! BEGIN!"

Merissa threw a pokeball "Go, Driftblim!" Out popped the ballon pokemon. "Go, Shadow!" Saori yelled. "Driftblim, use Ominous wind!" Driftbim swirled an ominous wind at Shadow. "Shadow! Dodge and Shadow Blitz!" Shadow ran to the side and ran under DriftBlim and tackled it. "Now finish it with Dark Pulse!" Shadow shot a wave of Darkness. "DRIFTBLIM IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! SHAODW WINS!"

"Hey Riku, Think Saori's gonna beat this place easy?" Sato asked. "Maybe, She has a clear advantage, but at a gym there's always a pokemon who gives them trouble." Riku said thoghtfully. "Go, Mismagius!" Out popped the ghost like pokemon. "Shadow, use Shadow Pluse!" Shadow ran at Mismagus and used the Shadow Pulse knocking it down. "Mismagus, Use Magical Leaf!" Mismagus spinned like a top and threw some leaves at Shadow. "Now, Use Flamethrower!"

"WHAT?!?!A MISMAGUS THAT KNOWS FLAMETHROWER?!?!?" Sato roared. "Thats right." Merissa stated. "Why Teach it Flamethrower?" Riku asked. "To make it useful against many pokemon." Merissa answered as Shadow was being burned. "SHADOW!" Saori yelled. "Shadow is unable to battle, Mismagius wins." Saori returned Shadow and took out a different pokeball. "Go, YUFFIE!" She threw it and Yuffie appeared ready to fight. "Mismaguis use Magical leaf!" "Yuffie, use Shadow pulse!" Mismagius used the magical leaf and Yuffie charged up a Shadow Pulse. The Shadow pulse and the magical leaf met but unfortunately Yuffies attack went through. "MISMAGUS IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! Yuffie wins!"

After that Saori easily beat the gengar and earned the Relic badge. Later they stopped by a restraunt to eat. "Hey Guys the next city is Mio City."Layli said looking at the map Riku was checking. "Mio city?! My Dad lives there!" Saori said happily. "Your-gulp- Dad?" Sato and Riku sweatdropped. Sato continued to eat his food "So, How do we get there?" "We have to go back through Mt. Tegen and then through Jubilife, then walk to Mio." Riku said before he chewed on a piece of chicken. "Well, I guess we'll leave in the morning." Saori said.

**Well heres Ch. 18! OMG! ALMOST CH.20!!!!!!!!**

**Leave suggestions and R&R! And read and submit questions to my other fic. Please?**


	21. Ch 20: Mio city! Father VS Daughter!

**Ch 20: Mio City! Father VS Daughter! **

**Here we are ch 20! The Mio city gym battle!****Sorry for the delayed updates! I've been in trouble. but anyways this ones longer! **

Saori and the gang walked into Mio city and saw a canal and many buildings. "Wow. It's busy here." Layli said and Riku picked her up and carried her on his back. "It's a seaport town. There are people here for buisness, Trainers going to the gym or Iron island, and reaserchers going to the Library." Sato said walking by all the people. "Well, Let's head to the gym!" Saori called out and they raced to the gym.

Inside...

"Daddy!" Saori cried out in happiness hugging the gym leader. "Daddy?" Riku and Sato glanced at each other. "It's good to see you too Yuki!" Byron said cheerfully hugging Saori. "Yuki?" Saori looked at them and sweatdropped "Thats my middle name." She said embarrassed._ "Hmm...Saori...Yuki...?" _The others thought. Byron looked at the group then turned to his daughter "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" He asked. "Oh Sorry dad.Guys this is the Mio City gym leader and my dad, Byron." Byron then shook thier hands "Dad this is Riku, Layli and Satoshi. Thier my friends." She said smiling. "Nice to meet you sir." They said and shook his hand. Byron gave Riku and Sato a death glare.

**Heh heh heh...You all know what happens when there are boys in a group and they meet ones Dad. they get all protective and such. And in this group there are 2 boys. riku and Sato are in for it big time...But thats for another chapter. **

Later...

"It's settled then. We'll battle tomorrow morning." Byron said contently. "Ok, But be ready dad! I'm not going to go easy on you!" Saori said confident. " Same here!" Byron said laughing. Riku, Sato and Layli thought to themselves "This'll be an interesting battle..." They walked to the Pokemon center, got a room, and went to bed. The next morning Saori was the first to get up. "Guys! Get up!" She yelled in their rooms. "Nane? Why so early?" Saot asked rolling over staring at the ceiling. "It's 9 o clock! We gotta go!" She roared. "Fine Fine..." They got up and all that stuff and they were dragged to the gym by Saori.

"This is a 3 on 3 match with Leader Byron VS Challenger Saori! Each tranier may use four pokemon and only the challenger may switch! Begin!"

Byron and Saoir took out a pokeball. "Go, Steelix!" Byron yelled as he threw the pokeball sending out an enormous Steelix! "Go, Tyranitar!" Saori yelled throwing the pokeball sending out her Tyranitar! "She has a Tyranitar?!?!?!?!" Layli yelled. "So that Larvitar you had finally evolved. Took you long enough so speaking you got it from Johto..." Byron said grinnig. "Steelix use iron tail!" Steelix's tail glowed and it swung it at Tyranitar. "Tyranitar! grab it's tail!" Saori yelled. Tyranitar reached up and grabbed the tail, Tyranitar then started to spin Steelix in a circle! "Ok tyranitar! Let go!" She yelled. Tyranitar threw Steelix and it collided with the wall. "Steelix! Use dragonbreath!" Byron yelled. "Tyranitar, use rock tomb!" Saori yelled and Tyranitar used the rock tomb to make a wall that protected it from the dragonbreath. "Tyranitar! Now use Brick Break!" She yelled and Tyranitar used the brick break K-Oing the Steelix! "Steelix is unable to battle! Tyranitar wins!" Yelled the ref. "Alright! Byron doesn't stand a chance against Saori!" Riku and Sato yelled and Saori turned around. "ha ha ha! I appreciate the fact that your friends are so optimistic!" byron said laughing heartily. "This match isn't over yet!" He then said quickly getting very serious and he took out another pokeball. "Go, Bronzor!" Out popped a little bronzor. "tyranitar return." Saori said calling it back. She gazed at a different pokeball "time for your first Gym battle. go, Gabite!" She yelled and out of the pokeball came a Gabite! "Where'd you get a Gible!?" Layli yelled to Saori. "When we stayed in Kurogane before we left for Yosuga I went to Wayward cave and caught me a gible. I've been training it for a while and it evolved." She siad quickly. "Gabite use Sand tomb!" Gabite used Sand Tomb but Bronzor was unaffected! "It's using Levitate!" Riku yelled in suprise "Bronzor use Pshycic!" The Bronzor (using Phsycic) picked up Gabite! "throw it!" byron yelled and Bronzor threw Gabite at the wall! "Gabite, kick off the wall and use Dragon Rush!" Saori yelled and Gabite kicked off the wall it nearly crashed into and collided into Bronzor with dragon Rush! "Bronzor is unable to battle! gabite wins!" byron returned his Bronzor to its pokeball. "hm, now it gets interesting! go, Bastiodon!" He threw the pokeball and out came a huge Bastiodon! "Woah! It's huge!" Saori sweatdropped. "Gabite return." She called back Gabite and took out a different pokeball. "...Go, Piplup!" out popped piplup! "Why Piplup?" Layli asked Sato and he simply said "..." Layli waved her hand in front of his face. "uhh Sato? you awake?" She asked and he snapped back to reality. "Sorry I'm trying to figure out why." He said thoughtfully. "bastiodon! Use take down!" byron yelled and Bastiodon charged towards Piplup. "piplup! Dodge and use hydro pump!" She yelled and Piplup ran to the side and used Hydro pump on Bastiodon. "Bastiodon! Use Flash Cannon!" bryon yelled and Bastiodon glowed and shot off a bright beam of light at Piplup! "Piplup!" Saori yelled worried. "Piplup is unable to battle! Bastiodon wins!" Saori returned Piplup to its pokeball. "You tried very hard...Ok, Go mokuzaru(sp?)" SHe yelled and out popped a Monferno! "Bastiodon use Iron head!" Bastiodon's head glowed and it charged at Monferno! "Monferno dodge and use Close combat!" Monferno jumped over the charging Bastiodon and landed on the other sid eand hit it on the side with a series of hard punches and kicks! "Bastiodon is unable to battle! monferno wins! The victory goes to Saori!" Yelled the ref.

"Well, that was an excellent match. I present you with the Mine badge." byron said and haded her the badge. "Thanks Dad. And we'll be here in Mio city for a bit." Saori said calmly. "Why?" Layli asked. Saori answered "We should rest and take a little break. Besides I wanted to go to the Library and read up on something." "...GRRRRR..." Everyone looked arund in curiosity "What was that?" "GRRR..." Sato sweatdropped and smiled embarassed. "That was me...What? I'm hungry!" He said defensivly. " -sigh- let's grab something to eat." So they headed off to a place to eat.

**TA-DA! CH 20! Yeah sorry if it seems like a letdown. I tried. **

**1) Rate the battle 10 is the worst and 1 is awesome.**

**2) How should they get to Kissaki(Snowpoint city)? Walk? take some form of transportaion?and how many chapters should it take? **

**3) the Org. event is only...about 3 to 4 chapters away! Go to my forum and give me some ideas! Please? **

**Sorry if it took so long. I'm in trouble and i couldn't use the computer****. So...R&R!!!! **


	22. Ch 21: Brace yourselves for the worst!

**Ch 21: Brace yourselves for the worst!**

**Hi all. Ch 21 is here! ok, now This'll start up at Celestic town since i'm too lazy to type it up. Anyways our heroes are reunited with a familiar face!**

**Disclaimer: DiamondOblivion does not own anything, cept my OC's**.

"We'll need as much help as we can get. The Route to Kissaki is a snow route. We have to go through a small portian of Mt. Tengen then we have to walk the snow covered route which is very long and if we hurry we might get to Lake Aucity by tomorrow morning." Riku said pointing to a map spread out on a table. "Wait, You said that its a snow covered route?" Layli asked and Riku nodded. "But I heard on the news that a Blizzard might appear tommorrow night!" Sato said quickly. "Sato's right. What if we don't beat the blizzard to Kissaki?" Saori said agreeing with Sato. "That's not good. A blizzard may last for days...We only have so much time." Riku snarled banging his fist on the table. "You guys going to Kissaki?" Said some familiar voices. The group turned around and saw to thier suprise Kiyoye, Kiyoko, and Aeri! "Nice to see you guys again. Whats your reason for goin to Kissaki?" Saori asked getting up. "Family" "Felt like going." Were thier answers.

After many phone calls and argueing they headed to Mt. Tengen with fully loaded backpacks. They walked into Mt. Tengen and finally reached near the exit. "Lets stop here for a bit and put on the jackets and snow pants so we don't get frostbite." Kiyoye said putting on a thick jacket. They all put the snow clothes over thier regular clothes. "Ok, If we get separated, send out an ice type wit the abitlity Snow Cloak and they'll alert the others. Ok?" Sato asked the group. They all nodded in agreement and sent out a pokemon to help them with battles on the way.

Riku: Feraligatr

Sato: Frolass

Layli: Pichu

Saori: Topaz and Quilava(Topaz will be out of the pokeball)

Kiyoye: Corsola

Kiyoko: Weavile

Aeri: Aries(Flareon with sunglasses)

They made sure they were all warm and they walked into the snow covered route, 216 and 217.

layli squealed and hugged her Pichu which wore a little jacket as well. "It's freezing!" Sato then said teasingly "What? You thought it'd be warm?" He said laughing and ruffled her hair, She then punched him on the arm "Not funny!" And they all continued walking

After walking for an hour they saw a house. "I guess there are people who live out here in these freezing tempatures." Kiyoye said and they stopped by to rest. "How much farther till Kissaki?" Saori asked Riku and he pulled out the map. "Hmm...Were almost to route 217." Aeri said holding Aries. "you're going to Kissaki aren't you?" asked the owner of the house. "Yep." The owner sighed "Well i recommend you hurry. A blizzard might come in the morning." Saori got up and bowed in respect "Thank you for your concern. We will hurry."

They rushed out and were greeted by the harsh winds of route 217. "Walk in a striaght line! Don't lose sight of each other!" Riku yelled. They quickly lined up walking through the snow. Saori squinted and she lost sight of the others."_Where'd they go?"_ She thought worried. She fell to the ground and lay there. "I'm so tired...I think I'll rest..."She whispered quietly. Topaz crawled out of her jacket and saw Saori lying on the ground "Oh no! Saori! Saori! Get up! Don't fall asleep! WAKE UP!!!" Topaz chirped afraid. "_What do i do?! I can't leave her! But I need to let the others know! Thats it!" _Topaz dived into Saoris backpack and came out pushing a pokeball. topaz pecked the button to release the pokemon inside. Yuffie popped out of the pokeball and to Topaz's suprise, Yuffie was not affected much by the cold. "Whats wrong Topaz?" Yuffie asked worried. "Its Saori! She's collasped! go and find the others! Quickly!" Topaz yelled. Yuffie nodded and took off running leaving a flurry of snow.

"Where's Saori?!" Sato roared and riku yelled back "I don't know! She must've fallen behind!" They argued among themselves and then at that Yuffie tackled Riku! Riku looked in suprise at Yuffie. "Yuffie! Where's Saori?!" Yuffie tugged at Riku's jacket and Riku got up. "Come on!" He yelled to the others.

"_Huh?...Where am I?..." _

"She's waking up!"

"_Huh?"_

"Finally! You're awake!"

Saori opened her eyes and saw all her friends crowded around her. "Wuh? What happened?" She said about to sit up. Riku grabbed her by the shoulders "Lay back down. you need to rest." He said gently. Sato stood next to him "You nearly gave us a heart attack! We were wondering were you were!" He said quickly. Riku glared at him but hugged Saori "Right now, all that matters is that you're safe." He whispered. "...-blush-" Layli smiled "I'm glad you're ok!"

Everyone else nodded. "Bye the way. Where are we?" Saori asked looking around. Aeri smiled "We're at Kissaki city!"

**There we are. ch 21. I wanted to get this one out fast, Org, Xlll event is in...TWO more chapters!**

**1) What'd you think?**

**2) Candice is next. Saori's gonna win, but which pokemon should give her a hard time?**

**R&R! And HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!**


	23. Ch 22 candice is going down!

**Chapter: 22 Candice is going down!**

Saori walked out of the pokemon center and stared at the white town of Kissaki. "Where's the gym?" She asked. Riku pointed to a building. "there." Saori started to run to the gym "What are we waiting for? Lets go!" Aeri, Kiyoye, Kiyoko, Sato, Layli and Riku followed her. Soon she reached the gym. "Hello? I'm here to challenge the kissaki gym leader." She asked walking into the building.

Then a girl appeared. "Here i am! My names Candice and I'm the Kissaki Gym leader!" She yelled. The group sweatdropped "Uh, Nice to meet you candice. So how about that battle?" Saori asked. Candice smiled "Sure! It'll be four on four!" She said confident. "Fine by me! Lets battle!" Saori said.

"Go! Snover!" Candice yelled throwing the pokeball sending out a small snover. Saori smirked "Alright, Go Topaz!" She yelled throwing the pokeball sending out her torchic, Topaz. "Snover use Icy wind!" Candice yelled "Topaz! Dodge and use flamethrower!"

Snover used the icy wind and Topaz used the flamethrower. Saori then quickly realized that Candice always used the same old attacks. With that in mind, Snover was defeated easily. The Topaz started to glow. Riku and Sato stared "it's evolveing!" "Took it long enough."

The glow stopped and there instead of a torchic was a combusken! "Topaz! You evoled into Combusken!" Saori said happily and hugged Topaz. "Well, good for you but this pokemon will beat you easy! Go, Medicham!" candice yelled as she threw the pokeball. Saori sighed "Topaz, You should sit this one out. I'll use someelse for medicham, Ok?" Topaz nodded and went back into it's pokeball. Saori took out one and yelled "Go, Shadow!" Aeri looked at Shadow suprised "that eevee did evolve." She ,muttered. "Medicham use ice punch!" Medicham ran at Shadow and aimed an ice punch. "Shadow use Shadow blitz!" Shadow was covered with darkness and tackled Medicham. "Medicham, use close combat!" Candice yelled. "Shadow now use Shadow pulse!" Shadow then aimed the beam at Medicham and it hit! "Medicham use mach punch!" Medicham suddenly appeared next to Shadoew and punch him. "Shadow!" Saori yelled in worry. Shadow hopped up. "Use shadow blast!" Shadow's eyes glowed black and it charged up. "Now!" Shadow beat it with that attack. "Go sneasel!" Candice yelled and saori sent out combusken.

I**'m low on time. So I'll skip to abomnasnow.**

"Abomnasnow! Use ice shard!" Candice yelled. "Blaze use flamethrower!" Saori yelled as the attacks collided! "come on Blaze! you can do it!" Saori said encourging Blaze. "Abomnasnow! you can do it!" Candice said to abomnasnow. Bam!

"The winner is...Saori!" Saori cheered and accepted her badge. "I can't belive it. One more gym!" Saori said happily.

**That's it. Sorry i rushed. **

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE ORG Xlll EVENT!!!!**


	24. Ch 23: OrgXlll returns!

**Ch 23: Organization Xlll returns!**

**Sorry for lack of updates. After school activity started up so yeah I'm getting busier. but here we are!!! The beginning of the event! you can still submit ideas in the forum I made. ready? Are you sure?**

**Ok! here we go!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything.**

Saori sighed as she sat on a rock by the pokemon center in snowpoint city. She then heard some footsteps cruching in the snow. She turned around to see who it was. It was Riku and he had a blanket in his hands. "You cold?" He asked sitting down next to her. She smiled "Yeah. a little bit." She took the blanket and wrapped it around her so she could be warm. Saori turned to Riku "Hey, Riku?" He turned to her. "Yeah?" He asked. "Do you ever have the feeling something's gonna happen? Something that changes one's life forever?" She asked staring at the snow filled valley. Riku sighed resting his elbows on his knees "Not really. Why? You have that feeling?" He asked quietly. "Yeah. I just have a bad feeling that might happen." She sighed.

Sato and layli walked through the snow. "Man, I swear we should leave as soon as we can or else when we get to Nagisa city all I'll see is White." Sato sighed as he looked through the trees. "Yeah, besides It's too cold." Layli said shivering. Sato sighed again "Lets just hurry and find Saori and Riku." Layli nodded in agreement. so they continued to walk unaware that they were being watched.

Saori sat on the rock next to Riku staring into space. Riku suddenly turned around "Who's there?" He yelled. Saori turned around looking in the direction Riku was looking at. "Really you shouldn't be so rude. All I want is for both of you two come with me." A man walked out of the tree line. he had long blonde hair and he looked slightly aged. "Riku, That guy, He's probably with the oraganization." Saori whispered to Riku, who nodded in agreement. "What's your name?" Riku hissed as the man took a step towards them. "I'm Vexen." The man said calmly.

"Give it a rest Vexen. Let's just grab them and go!" a womans voice snarled. at that more people arrived. They all wore black cloaks and they had thier hoods on. vexen turned around "Respect your elders Larxene!" He snarled. "Cool it Vexen, then again only you can get so worked up about a simple assignment." the voice came from one of the taller members. Saori froze. "Oh no..."She whispered with more breath then words. "Oh yes. it's nice to see you two again. You remember me, right?" The figure walked towards Saori casually and grabbed her arm. "Lemme go Axel!" She yelled. "Sorry but no can do. You see our assignment is to bering you back to headquarters ALIVE and UNHARMED, so If you'll just come with us..." Axel started to pull her towards a car that appeared out of nowhere. Riku's eyes widened. "No! Saori! Don't get in the car!!!" He roared worried. Saori bit Axels arm and he pulled his arm away from her. "Grr, you'll regret that." He growled and took out a pokeball. "Go moltres!" He roared and out came Moltres in all it's glory.

**We've all heard the thing. NEVER GET IN THE CAR. they're not joking... -shiver-**

Sato then stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong Sato?" Layli asked. Sato whispered so quiet that Layli barley heard him. "We're being followed. when I say go, we gotta make a run for it." Layli looked at him wide-eyed "Are you sure?" She asked nervously and he nodded. "GO!" Sato roared and he took off running. Layli ran after him and they heard a yell and something exploded in front of them. Sato and layli skidded to a stop. "Don't even try. You're surrounded." a man walked towards them. He had long blue hair and an X scar on his face and beside him was an enourmous Giritina! Sato looked around and sure enough they were surrounded.

"Tryranitar use sandstorm!" Saori yelled and Tryranitar roared as sand somehow shot towards Moltres slowing it down. "Moltres, use flamethrower!" Axel yelled and Moltres broke away from the sandstorm and used Flamethrower on tryanitar. "Feraligatr use Hydro Pump!" Moltres was shot with a blast of water making it fall. "Thanks Riku!" Saori said nodding. "Sure, But right now we gotta get away We're out numbered!" he yelled and he ran for it. Saori returned Tyranitar and followed Riku.

"Giritina use shadow ball!" "no Name use X scissor!" Giritina formed a ball and aimed it at No Name who ran at Giritina and slashed at it. "No! Giritina use Ancient power!" Saix yelled and Giritina closed its' eyes and rocks formed and they were tossed at No Name. The rocks also were tossed at Sato and Layli. Sato and Layli seemed to be paralyzed and the rocks hit them. Sato was underneath one and he could barley open his eyes. But he saw Saix return Giritina and walk towards them.

Saori and Riku ran through the forest running as fast as they could. "Regice! use Ice shard!" vexen yelled and Saori and Riku looked over thier backs and saw the shards as it hit them. "Gyahh!!!" Riku roared in pain. they collapsed on the snow covered ground still bleeding."Yahh!!!" Saori screamed as the shards hit her. "So much for being UNHARMED Vexen." Axel hissed. "hey! If they went any further--" Vexen yelled but Axel cut him off "Yeah yeah. Just help me get them in the car." Axel said grabbing Saori and Vexen dragged Riku. "Poor things, they don't know what they're in for."Saix snarled as he grabbed Sato and Layli.

**DONE!!! the beginning of the event!! I have a forum set up! You can still submit ideas!**

**1) Well? What'd you think?**

**2) the Organization member pokemon?**

**I'm trying. This event is mybe 3 chapters long...**

**And I'd like to thatnk Aoi.117 For getting me the azure flute and helping me get the SUPER UBER RARE POKEMON ARUCEUS!!!!**

**R&R!!!!!!!**


	25. Ch 24: Whay are we here?

**Chapter 24: Why are we here?!**

"_Where am I?..."_ She saw a bright light above her and she couldn't move.

She saw two figures appear above her. She couldn't see thier faces.  
"She's not moving." one said a little nevous.

"_Who's that?...Not anyone I know..."_ She said thinking hard as she tried to think who it was.

One of the figures then came really close to her face even though she still couldn't see thier face.

"I think it's dead...Poke it!" the figure drew back and shoved the other figure towards her.

"Fine Demyx. Just to prove she's not dead." The other figure poked her tummy.

She grabbed thier hand so fast they didn't react. "It's alive!" the first person yelped. "Of course she's alive." the other hissed and he shook off her hand. "Where am I...?" She asked tired and the second figure adjusted a light so that she could see them and she gasped in suprise. One of the members she reconized a Organization Xlll's Zexion. the other one she saw had a mullet and was blonde. "Hello again Saori." Zexion smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Zexion, Where am I?" Saori hissed annoyed. the blonde shrugged "Sorry, but we can't tell you." Saori growled in annoyance. "Woah! the superior was right! She is one of the Elements!" Demyx jumped in suprise from the growl. Suddenly Saori heard a door bang open and Demyx jumped while Zexion just turned around his expression indifferent. A man with blue hair walked in. He had an X scar on his face. "Did you find out if she's one of them?" He asked calmly. Zexion odded "We think she's definitely one, but we're not sure of she's fire, water, thunder or earth." The man look at Saori who glared at him. "Well, they all have impressive willpower. I checked with the others but no success. they all have the qualites, but we need to see which is which." the man said looking frustrated. Then he looked at Demyx who nodded and took off the chains and ropes that were biding Saori to a table. Saori landing on the floor and then surveyed her surroundngs, then she bolted for the door!

Suddenly she collided with a wall of water. and she slumped to the ground unconcious. "nice one Demyx." Zexion said looking at Demyx as he grabbed Saori by the collar of her shirt. "What do we do with her Saix?" Zexion asked. "just take her to her room. then go find Axel." Saix said as he walked out of the room. Zexion nodded and he walked away with Saori while Demyx followed him.

Saix walked into a different dark room where Riku was chained to a wall. Riku was trashing around trying to break free. "Hmph, Nice to see you again Riku. You thought you could escape your past by having your memory tampered with? You're mistaken..." Saix said evilly. Riku glared daggers at Saix "What'd you do with my friends?" Riku growled dangerously. "hmph, You shouldn't worry about them. they're fine." Saix said evilly. Riku snorted "Saix, There's a difference between what you think is fine and what I think is fine. Now, WHAT'D YOU DO TO THEM?" Riku snarled venomously.

Sato trashed around trying to break away and grab his pokeballs. Axel smirked "Don't evn try it. Just give up." At that Sato glared at him "no! Cause I wanna find my friends!" He hissed. Axel sighed "Wow, self inflicted pain." For he saw Satoshi was trashing around so bad that the chains were banging against him and giving him bruises.

Layli was still for at her throat was a kunai knife. "Why are you doing this?" Layli asked fearfully. "Ha! Cause we need you and your little friends for something big." Larxene said ready to slit Layli's throat. "Larxene, the point is to keep them ALIVE." Saix hissed.

Saori woke up in a bed. She looked around wildly and saw the room was pure white.(It looks like the white room from KH2) She yawned and saw that it was dark outside. Suddenly Axel was in front of her. "Axel?! What are you doing in here?!" She yelped in suprise. Axel sighed "Look, Me and Zexion have been assigned as your caretakers." Saori then thought to herself "More like babysitters." Axel sighed and walked out "You should at least get some sleep. You look tired." Saori got out of bed once Axel had left and walked out onto a balcony. She leaned on it and looked around. then she heard footsteps from next door. She looked and there was Sato. "Sato!" She squealed happily. Sato jumped and looked around and saw Saori. "Saori! you're alright!" he said smiling. "Yeah, But what about Riku and Layli?" Saori asked sadly. Sato looked at her and saw her eyes well up with tears "hey, Don't cry. They'll be fine." He said trying to reassure himself as well as her."_I sure hope you guys are ok..."_

**heres the next bit! Did you all like it?**

**1) What'd you think?**

**2) What might happen next?**

**R&R!**


	26. Author's note 2

**Author's Note**

**Hi all, I sorry that I havent updated. I've been busy and I havent had time. And, I need an idea for an experiment(for Vexen) and if you have an idea please post it in my forum for this event. I really need ideas. I have writer's block... I hate it. So yes, PLEASE give ideas.**

**Arigato!**

**-Kira**


	27. Ch 25 Memories lost

**Ch 25: Memories lost, Memories restored.**

**I'm alive!! Its alright! Sorry but I had the worst case of writer block in the history of the world(I think...)**

**I've been a little busy with Manga plans, and Homework. But I'm back! Here's a whole chapeter to make up for it! **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon, And i don't own KH.**

Saori gasped as Axel dragged her to a lab and she saw Riku, Sato and Layli restrained down as well. "WHATS GOING ON!?" She yelled but Axel tied her down as he grabbed her pokeballs and sent out the pokemon. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT THEM!!" She roared thrashing around. Then out of knowwhere, Vexen appeared "We're just going to expiriment. You all seem to have incredibly stong bonds with your pokemon..." Vexeb then walked over to the group of Pokemon and grabbed Yufiie! "NO! Yuffie!" Yuffie tried to break away but Vexen held her tight. He then tied yuffie down and pointed a mechanisim at her. He then started to type wildly as yuffie began to glow a grey aura! "Yuffie!" the color from yuffie's eyes faded and Axel untied her. Vexen examined Yuffie and looked triumphant. "It worked!" He then did the same to all the pokemon despite the trainers protests.

They untied the trainers and imediatly Saori rushed to Blaze and yuffie "Yuffie! Blaze! Are you alright?!" And she hugged them tightly. But Blaze shook her off and Yuffie used a Nightslash on her! "Saori!" Riku dashed to her and helped her up "You okay?" But she pushed him away and turned to Vexen "What did you do to them?!" She said tears streaming down her cheeks as Ssato and layli looked confused and hurt by the fact thier pokemon would attack them like that. "I erased thier memory andemotions, locked them away deep in thier hearts." Saori began to cry but then got up her hands clenched into fists. "You..." She pointed at him and her eyes flashed a dark bloodly red "YOU'LL PAY!!" And she dashed at him and raised her fist to punch him! "Now!" He yelled and her pokemon, Shadow blocked it. "I won't injure them...BLAZE! Don;'t you remember me?" And she approached Blaze slowly "You were my first pokemon...You've been with me since the beginning...Remember our first batlle? versus the pewter gym leader Flint? and how nervous we were...But we kept at it and we won..." She took another step towards Blaze and it breathed flamethrower at her but she side stepped it.

Then she turned to Yuffie and said smiling "Remember when we got yuffie from that breeder? Even though he said she was too small and weak(in health) to be a good battler? We took her anyways and we trained and trained. She didn't trust us until after team Rocket tried to catch her? And how strong she was...Wow. We proved them wrong. Same for all of you. I found you and I trained you to be the best we could be!" Sato then stepped towards No Name "Remember how we were No Name? You were injured and I healed you. Then We trained till we could be the strongest! Remember those times?" the riku and layli stepped towards them and asked thier pokemon"Don't you remember those times? There were always little obstacles in the way but we cleared them! And this is just another obstacle."

Then Blaze growled and flew at her and used flamethrower ! "Saori!" They yelled and the flamethrower hit it's mark."Agh!!" Saori fell to the ground engulfed in fire. "Saori!!" Riku ran at her but then his Rampardos used earth quake and Riku fell covered with rocks Sato and Layli started to back off a bit but ShellShockr and Bayleef(It evolved) used Hudro pump and razor keaf on thier respective trainers. Both collapsed severly injured. "Well, Vexen does this answer the question of whos which element?" Axel asked cooly and Vexen laughed maniacly "Yes! this answers it! the superior will be pleased! Axel tell the others to take those kids and put them back in thier rooms?" Axel nodded and he picked up Saori pondering what he had seen _"...I know where this is going...And i don't like it...Death shouldn't be thier fates...they deserve life...I need to talk with the others." _

Layli woke up in her room and saw roxas and Demyx standing there looking a little worried "Are you okay?" Roxas asked and Layli nodded. "What happened to my pokemon?!" She asked suddenly and the pair looked at each other. "We're sorry Layli...But they've been brainwashed..." Layli started to cry but then Demyx patted her on the back "Hey its okay! We're gonna help you get them back." he said smiling and she looked at him "Really? But Why?" Roxas then answered "We want to help you." And Layli smilied "Thanks, that means so much."

Riku sat crosslegged on his bed silent and he heard the door open "Huh?" He looked up and saw Layli with Demyx and Roxas. "Layli? What's going on?" He asked but Layli grabbed his hand. "Come on i'll tell you on the way." Riku looked a little confused but he nodded and followed her.

Sato sat by the window staring out to space. "..." He heard the door open and he felt some's hand cover his mouth "?!" he was about to bite them but saw riku and Layli "?" Riku then muttered "Be Quiet, We had to sneak through a vent to get here. We'll explain later" And Sato nodded as he followed them.

Saori sat on her bed asleep. She had realized that there was nothing she could do at the current moment and had decided to sleep. She felt someone suddenly shake her and she opened her green eyes and saw blue eyes staring at her. She blinked and the figure backed up and saw it was Zexion. "Zexion? What's--" But he quieted her "We're going to help you, so be quiet."

**Sorry if it may be a let down but I tried! I'll be updating not that much cause of a research project.**

**Now i ask:**

**1) Are Demyx, Zexion, and roxas really gonna help? (What do you think? And what about Axel?)**

**2) What will happen to the pokemon?!**

**R&R!! **


	28. Ch 26: Decisions made

**Ch 26: Decisions made.**

**Here is the next chapter! And also, I need ideas! i'm running out!! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU! Sorries for the lack of updates! -hangs head-**

Saori stared at Zexion, Demyx, Axel and Roxas. "Why are you helping us?" She asked suspiciously. "Because, We don't want you to suffer a fate worse then death." Zexion said seriously and Riku crossed his arms "Not until we get our pokemon back." Sato and layli nodded. "Exactly." Axel said calmly.

"Shh, This way." Zexion muttered and they all rushed through the base. After a fewminutes of running, They reached a huge door. "In here." Roxas said and they opened the door. "No..." Saori gasped as she saw the pokemon all in cages. "How do we save them?" Sato asked and Axel sighed "I think it was you need to defeat them. But It's not easy..." Axel sighed. "So what? Lets give it a shot!" Saori yelled angirly and took out a pokeball from her pocket. "Where'd you...?" Saori grinned "Hid it." Suddenly the pokemon woke up! Blaze and yuffie got out of thier cages somehow. "Looks like a tag battle! Axel?" She looked at Axel who nodded. "Go Moltres!" "Go Dragonair!" Blaze surged forward engulfed in fire, Axel backed up a bit _"thats a flare drive_...Moltres! Use Arial ace!" Moltres looped and Blaze missed and Moltres hit Blaze from behind! "Dragonair, Use Dragon breath on Yuffie!" Dragonair quickly appeared from the cloud and hit Yuffie with Dragon breath! "Moltres! Use Sky attack on Yuffie!" Axel yelled and Saori then roared "Dragonair!Use that combo we were practicing!!" Dragonair looked at Saori unsure "It's alright Dragonair! Just relax!" Dragonair nodded and zoomed at Yuffie with incredible speed! "Is that...?" Layli asked amazed and Sato replied "thats a dragonair with Extreme Speed!" Dragonair hit Yuffie and sent her up in the air where moltres hit her down then Dragonair charged up and hit the Absol with Draco meteor! When the smoke cleared, Yufie was KO'd as well as blaze. "_Yes! Guys..."_ She rushed to them and they woke up and looked at her. Their eyes were back to normal "You're back...!" She hugged them and after quite some time they were all freed! "Lets move!" Roxas said and they ran outside.

"Now, Where are YOU going?" Siax asked with his giritina behind him.

"Now what do we do?..." Riku asked, he was blindfolded and he was tied up like everyone else. Layli asked worriedly "What are they going to do to us?" She asked and Sato sighed "i...I'm not sure..." Saori was in the corner of the truck. Suddenly the truck went to an abrupt halt! "Where's here...Where ever HERE is..." Saori muttered.

they were at the Spear pillar. And Xemnas smirked as he stood in front of them. "Now, You're going to get an upclose look at what we've been doing." He then muttered something and a bright light shone blinding them. Suddenly Saori looked down and sceamed. A strange Crystal like thing was forming and trapping them in the crystal. "What is this?!" Sato roared and Xemnas chuckled "We needed trainers who specialized in the main pokemon types. Fire," he pointed to Saori "Water," He pointed at Sato "Earth," he pointed to Riku "and wind" He pointed to Layli. "this crystal will absorb your power and it will revive the Orginal one!" He said. "you mean...! Xemnas you bastard! You can't awaken Aruceus!!" Sato roared and then they all blacked out as the crystal encased them completely. "that'll show em." Xemnas growled. Axel, Demyx, Zexion and Roxas looked in shock. "I have a knife in my back pocket Demyx, Grab it and cut the rope." Axel whispered and Demyx after lots of struggling cut the rope.

As Xemnas monolouged they released thier pokemon "Moltres use Fire Blast!" "Azelf use Psychic!" "Kyogre use Hydro pump!" the attacks hit Aruceus who screeched in anger. Xemnas turned around and roxas punched him! "Y-you..." He growled. Roxas nodded "Go Mew!" And out of the pokeball came a mew! "Mew! See what you can do about that crystal!" Roaxas yelled and Mew nodded.

**Omigod! Its mew!!**

**Anyways, Sorry if its a let down. **

**1) Suprised?**

**2) What shall happen next?**

**Oh! And so you all know, I was listening to someting called Doubt& trust (D.Grey-man OP3) Soo Yeaah...**

**R&R!!**


	29. Ch 27: Showdown at Mt tengen!

**Battle hearts:D&P!**

**Ch 27: showdown at mount tengen!**

**Sorry bout lack of updates...i've been so slow with ideas... Sorrt if this is waaay too short...**

Mew then floated to the crystals and tried to break them open. Meanwhile inside the crystal Saori felt herself slipping away_..."I'm...Dying...Why now?..."_ then she saw a pokemon infront of her "_What is that?"_ It was Dialga! She stared at it and Dialga spoke "_Human...Your life force is being absorbed by the original one..."_ Saori sighed _"I can't get myself out of this mess...I'm doomed..." _Dialga then snorted "_I would not be so sure of that...I see a promising future for you...And you got there because you were dedicated and never gave up...You found a way out..."_ Saori hung her head "_yeah...But I can't get out of this mess.." _Dialga then growled "_You just want to let go of your future?" _Thena strange portal showed up "_This is your future..."_ She saw a woman with long brown hair battling a boy with dark brown hair. Saori looked in suprise "_is that me?" _Dialga nodded _"yes."_

Mew then began to channel its power to the crystal and suddenly it broke into a million shards! Roxas whirled around and saw Saori emerge "Lets go..." and from the cloud behind her emerged a Ho-Oh! The other crystals broke and Sato walked out with a Suicune, Riku with a Groudon, and Layli with Lugia! Xemnas began to back up "really, that cannot beat the original one!" Suddenly from behing them came every legendary pokemon ever!

Xemnas then roared "Aruceus! use Hyper beam!" Saori the roared "Use hyperbeam too!!" And all the legendaries able to use that move then shot a powerful beam and it cancelled out Aruceus's and it hit! Aruceus then reared and used Judgement pebble! Suddenly, All the legendaries readied thier most powerful attacks(Aero blast, Sacred fire, Spacial rend, Roar of Time, Doom desire etc.) Aruceus used the attack but it was overwhelmed by the power of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, thunder, Space and Time all at once! Xemnas then looked as aruceus returned to the beginning demsnion and Aruceus looked at them "_Thank you..."_ And it vanished. Saori suddenly collapsed.

_"Shh! You'll wake her up!" "Be quiet!"_

**Voices...I reconize them...My..Friends...**

Saori opened her eyes and looked at the faces looking at her "You're okay!" And she asked "What happened?" "Appaerntly, You collapsed from breathing issues and such from the crystal. But your okay now!" Sato said grinning. Zexion then said "We must go...I hope we meet again saori." She looked at the organization memebers who helped them "Thanks, For everything..."

Finally she got out of the hospital. "Lucky us! this hospital is in Pastoria, So we're almost at SunnyShore!" Saori grinned "Lets go!" She then ran down the path with Blaze, Yuffie, Luxray, and roserade running after her. "Wait up!" Riku, Sato, and layli yelled running after her.

"_Well, This is it. Next is the final gym..."_ Saori thought to herself.

**Well, She beat the org. and she's off to beat Denji! Well, R&R!!**


	30. ch 28

**chapter 28: Before the gym battle...**

**hi, I've been occupied and i'm too darn lazy to type up sunnyshore gym battle. gomen nasai...but! I am going to start up when the grand festival starts! first this THEN THE Gym battle.**

Layli squealed in excitement "I can't belive i made it to the grand festival! and you too riku!" Riku nodded "It took a while..." Layli's eyes burned with determination "I am gonna do my best!" "Thats the spirit!" Saori said determined "If you wanna win you gotta think you're gonna win! But don't get cocky or else you'll lose but don't have a low confidence either, or you won't win." Layli blinked a few times "Um...Okay...wait, what?" Satoshi sighed as he shook his head "Nevermind." suddenly Saori had her elbow on his shoulder "Hey, Sato? Why don't we compete too? It'll help me relax from all these gym battles and get me ready for the championship." Satoshi blinked at her "_You call it relaxation??" _But he shrugged "I dunno..." and No name nugded his hand "You wanna compete?" No name nodded and Satoshi flashed a toothy grin. "Alright, I'll enter!"

They obtained the contest pass and they went to the room.Riku inserted the card and the door clicked open. "..." They stared in awe at the suite. It was simple but elegant. Saori dashed inside and yelled "Fully stocked fridge and a TV!" Lali ran to the bed room and yelled "The beds are so soft..." and she took a nap as Saori flopped on the bed too and slept. Riku looked around "Nice, and we get to stay here for the whole grand festival even if we lose." Satoshi then grinned as he looked out at the beach "Thats awesome, I think me and my pokemon will go train up for the contest. Wanna come?" Riku nodded "Sure."

"No Name use Light pulse!" No name was surrounded by Light and Satoshi then yelled "Follow up with Night slash!" No name's blade on its head glowed with darkness and it slashed through the Light and landed on all fours as the Light and Darkness floated down as glittier. Riku then got up "My turn. Go Salamence!"

"Use Fly!" He yelled and Salamence flew high into the sky "Now Dive here while using Dragon Dive and Steel wing!" Salamence dived towards the ground and used dragon dive while using steel wing creating a silver light flying to the ground "Pull up!" Salamence then landed by Riku. "That was excellent!"

The boys turned around and saw Aeri "Hey aeri! Good to see you again!" Sato said smiling and Aeri nodded "You guys are practicing for the grand festival?" "Yeah."

Saori and Layli woke up "Where'd the boys go?" Saori looked out the window and saw them "Is that aeri?" They sped to the beach and they simply chatted "Well, I'm going to look forward to our battle!" Aeri said determined and Saori nodded "Same here!"

**I Apologize for the shortness. But yeah...I had to get this one out of my system.**


	31. ch 29

**Battle Hearts Diamond & Pearl! **

**Ch 29: Meeting.**

**Well, here we are, this'll be short but I'll try to make it good...And september is here...We know what that means...So I'll be updating less and less...**

**I don't own anything except my characters.**

"So, You're here at the grand festival?" Layli asked as they ate some lunch. "Yeah. I won't be participating, but I like to watch 'em every now and then." Saori blinked "Well, You're gonna miss out!" She said as Aeri grinned "Yeah, But you'll be watching the whole event right?" Riku asked and Aeri nodded. At that somebody covered Sato's eyes "Umm..." He tried to pry them off but sighed "Lemme guess, Kiyoko and Kiyoye?" Kiyoko grinned "Yeah! You guessed right!" Riku looked at them "Wait, you guys are here too?" They nodded "The Grand Festival's the biggest event around so we wanted to see. Plus, we got to stop in our hometown, Sunyshore."

Saori blinked "Well, Thats everyone all we're missing is--" At that Sora and Tami walked "Hey guys!" Saori blinked in suprise "Geez! We're meeting everyone today!" Sora and Tami sweatdropped "uhh..." Riku sighed "Lemme guess, you guys came to see the grand festival?" They nodded.

After a while they walked onto the beach. "I need to practice my appeals...Layli! Wanna practice?" Layli jumped "I was gonna practice battling with Sato..." Kiyoye the walked up to Saori "I'll help." Saori nodded "Okay then."

"Ninetales! Use fire spin!" Ninetales then breathed a spiral of flames at Piplup "Piplup! Use whirlpool and bubblebeam!" The whirlpool and bubbles cascaded into the Fire spin hitting Ninetails and the result was amazing. Riku, Layli, Sato, Kiyoko, and Aeri held up signs.

"9" "9" "8.5?" ...Kiyoye then commanded 'Ninetails! Ise Flamethrower!" Ninetales breathed a jet of flames at Piplup "Pilup, Use drill peck and spin around the flamethrower!" Piplup's beak grew and then it ran at the flames head on and at the last minute jumped behind Ninetale's and gave it a good pecking. Ninetales fell K-Oed. "Piplup wins!"

Next day...

"Welcome to the Prestigiuos Grand Festival! Standing before us are the co-ordinaters who have worked so hard to get here! Lets give 'em a round of applause!" The crowd burst into cheers as fireworks illuminated the sky. "Now, lets get this started! First round shall be Double appeals and Double battles!" The announcer looked at the list. "First up will be a co-ordinator from Kurogane city! Riku!"

Riku came out onto the stage wearing a dress shirt with pants and shoes. He pulled out a pokeball "Go Sceptile!" Sceptile appeared among beautiful flower petals. "An amazing entrance by Sceptile! The flowers go with the fact that Sceptile is a grass type!""Spectile, Use Leaf storm." Riku said in a monotone and leaves surrounded Sceptile and suddenly scattered around the stadium. "Now, Use Bullet seed." Sceptile used the bullet seed to shoot the leaves and riku then said quickly "Now! Use X-Scissor!" Sceptile leaped into the air and slashed through the leaves and seeds. "Wow! The Leaf blade has shattered the seeds and Leaves showering the glitter over Sceptile! Lets see what our judges think?" ..."Wow! A 8. Thats a pretty good score."

As some contestants preformed Riku sat there with Sceptile. "You did excellent Riku!" Saori said hugging him. Riku's face suddenly turned red and Sato snickered. "Well, There are better people." He looked at Layli. "It's almost your turn." She gulped nervously and nodded. "I'll do my best!"

**Well, There's Riku's preformance. To me this lookes rushed...anyways, Yeah. It's short. I know...T.T **

**Next chaper will be Layli's preformance!**

**R&R!**


	32. ch 30

**Battle Hearts: Diamond & Pearl**

**Ch 30**

**I know I know….."You should update more….." I know….See, I've been lagging and I know it. But I'm going to give you all a little something. Think of it as an early …..Christmas or whatever you celebrate, gift to all of you peoples. Well, here's the next bit with Layli!**

Layli approached the stage nervously but finally looked at the audience. "_Time to show everyone what I'm made of…." _"Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome our next co-coordinator, Layli from Hakutai city!" Layli smiled "come out Bayleef and Pichu!" Out of a flurry of flower petals emerged Bayleef and Pichu. "What an interesting pair!" Layli smiled and said "Pichu use swift! Bayleef use razor leaf!" The stars were swirling low above the stage and with the razor leaf they were sent skyward. "Pichu use spark!" Pichu then ran swiftly around the stage and the electrically charged leaves turned into a whirlwind "Now Bayleef use solarbeam!" Bayleef charged up and the beam turned the leaves a silvery color as they floated down harmlessly. "What an interesting appeal! What will the judges think?"

Final Score: 9.0

Layli was back downstairs as others were appealing. "I was so nervous…" Saori smiled "you did fine. Don't worry about it." Sato was sitting by himself already dressed and ready to perform. "Well, this is it."

After many had gone Sato got up and went onstage. "Now we introduce Satoshi from Saffron city in Kanto! (**Pardon me if it is incorrect**)" Satoshi emerged wearing a tux and a top hat. He grinned and spun a poke ball on his finger "let's get going No Name and Shellshockr. " No name appeared among violet petals and Shellshockr was surrounded by bubbles. "Shellshockr use rapid spin and No name use Light pulse at the ground! As the blastoise spun, the light pulses acted like water somewhat and it was like Shellshockr was making a fountain of light. "Absolutely astounding!" Sato smirked "Shellshockr use ice beam and No name use Light blast." No name was enveloped in light while Shellshockr used ice beam to freeze the light and it looked astounding especially in the sunlight. When no name came out of the light the explosion triggered the ice to shatter into fine particles and the two Pokémon stood there completely still. A roar of applause was heard and the judges gave him a 9.6!

Layli looked in awe "Wow….That was beautiful…." Saori had finished changing and her outfit was a Goth Lolita. She was wearing a maid outfit which was white but on the outer parts was black and she wore a collar with lace on the edge. "Well, almost time for my performance." Riku nodded and looked at the appeals. "Well, you got to make your impression on them." Her number was called and she walked onto the stage. "For our final performance, introducing Saori from Pallet town Kanto!"

**Well, there you have it! I tried and I shall keep trying until I finish!!! **

**Anyways, so what did you think? And got any suggestions for the two Pokémon she should use? Anyways, R&R!!!! and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!**


End file.
